Hybrid Theory
by AccountNoLongerActive1
Summary: Bella isn't a vampire, nor is she a werewolf. She is both, a hybrid. What happens when she comes across the Cullens after they left her? SEQUEL UP
1. Chapter 1: Adamaris

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

_'Adamaris'_

I woke with a start, flying upright from my nightmare. The same nightmare I've been having for eight months now. It always starts off differently, yet ends in the same empty void of nothingness that is now my life. My life is with my love, my life left with Edward Cullen.

I looked at my clock, 8:30 am, it read. It was Saturday and Charlie was out fishing with Deputy Mark. I had convinced my Father last night that I would be fine for a day by myself. Alone. Like always.

Every time I wake from my nightmare I think that Edwards's departure was part of it. Every morning I fumble around my bed searching for the cold granite hand of my beautiful immortal, every morning I realise that he doesn't love me anymore, and it pulls a piece of my heart out.

I got up and stretched, I was a little thinner since Edward left, I didn't eat or drink for a few days, causing me to faint and needles at the hospital. I was in there for two weeks with Dr. Gerandy telling my father my behaviour was catatonic. I don't even know what that means.

I grabbed my ever-familiar bag of toiletries and departed for the bathroom. Once I had showered, gotten dressed and brushed my teeth, I headed downstairs and started to make some breakfast. I was in the kitchen for two minutes before I got the feeling that I was being watched, that I wasn't alone.

I turned slowly towards the dimly lit living room and gazed into the fiery depths of a set of crimson eyes.

Vampire.

I didn't recognise this vampire, James was dead and Laurent went to Denali. The female – Victoria – had flaming orange hair, but this girl looked like she was sixteen, her hair was cropped into a bob and was a deep black.

"Hello." She said sweetly, the tone of her voice sent a shiver up my spine. She continued in that tone of voice, I could easily tell that was not the normal pitch.

"My name is Adamaris, and yours?" She asked, her voice become sickly sweet. Her face remained indifferent, void of emotion. She had to be the scariest vampire I've met. That includes James, one that very nearly killed me. I should probably answer her, hopefully she wont kill me.

But with my luck, she'll probably drain me of my blood, rip me to pieces, feed me to a bear and then push that bear off a cliff.

"Bella." I managed to choke out. A glint came into her eye, a psychotic glint. I had no idea who she was or why she was in my home. I'm just happy that I'm alone. Alone.

The word hit me like a truck, alone. I've been alone these past eight months, sure, Charlie's been here, but I'd never let him see the full extent of the pain I was in, a small dose of it got me sent to hospital in my 'catatonic' state. I was slowly coming apart at the seams, with no one here to sew me back up, I was dying, slowly and painfully.

"Hello Bella. You have a lovely home, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but you seem to have the smell of vampire all around you. I was curious to see why and it turns out that you know all about our world, correct?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side with that same psychotic look in her eyes.

"C-correct." I stuttered, too scared to form a sentence with more than one word in it.

"Well, now it seems I do have a reason to take your life. You shouldn't know of us, Bella. It's wrong. So, I wont be as stupid as these other vampires and _waste _blood that smells as good as yours." She took a step forward. Every inch of my being was screaming at me to run, trying to avoid a death like this, but I was frozen. Her very eyes put me into a state of fear I could not comprehend, I knew I couldn't run, you can't out run a vampire.

"Why are you in F-forks?" I questioned, this caused her to pull a grin, a _psychotic _grin.

"I was just passing by, I caught scent of vampire, all over the place. The most recent led to this house. I thought I was going to have to wait years for a meal this good. But, as it turns out, there is a God." With that last statement she lunged for my throat, and she got it.


	2. Chapter 2: Bloodlust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_'Bloodlust'_

I was certain that this was the worst pain ever, fire coursed through my veins as I let out a blood-curdling scream. I felt her teeth being ripped of my neck, taking a chunk of skin with her. I was on the floor gasping for air, pleading with someone to kill me. Then I heard snarls.

I wrenched my eyes open and took in the scene before me; there was a giant… wolf? Battling Adamaris, the psycho vampire. Adamaris swiped at the giant black wolf, causing him to stumble onto me, his wound landed on mine and I saw his blood seep into my neck.

If it were possible, the fire got worse. The blood from the wolf – who was now winning the battle against Adamaris – was battling with the vampire venom for dominance, trying to weigh the other down. I could feel the fire start to relish, only to be unleashed, full force upon my system. The blood and the venom were warring, battling, just like the wolf and vampire before my eyes.

The fire was licking at every inch of my skin, and it took me a while to notice that there were no more snarls and I could smell smoke a little ways away. The giant black wolf was sniffing around my head and there was suddenly a man in its place. I recognised him, Sam Uley.

"Bella?" He questioned his voice thick; his face had scratches but none that would leave a scar.

"Does it feel like you're on fire?" He whispered. Wait, how did he know how to get changed into a vampire? Then in clicked.

The Quileute legends were real. Sam Uley is a werewolf. I'm amazed that I didn't figure this out earlier. If vampires were real, then surely other mythical beings exist too? But it's not a full moon, its 9:10am! I guess that a lot of the werewolf facts are myths too. I was a fool to think that the legends about the Quileute men weren't real, but to believe in the vampire's more than life.

During all this, I managed to nod my head to Sam. He let out a ragged breath and picked me up, he was then running, not as fast as a vampire, but not as slow as a human. I couldn't tell where he was taking me; I only knew that when he set me down it was not just the two of us.

I couldn't make out how many people, or more likely Werewolves were around. I couldn't really make out voices but I could hear Sam explain to the others about the battle.

"Her scent is changing, but she doesn't smell like vampire, it's a mix between vampire… and werewolf." I distinctly heard the sharp intake of breath and several muffles afterwards. I was really straining to listen now; perhaps I will get some answers. From what Carlisle had told me, the transformation into a vampire was pure agony, that it felt like you were on fire and it didn't stop for three days.

But the fire burning inside of me would become extinguished, then flare up again, worse than before. From the information the Cullen's had provided me with, the fire didn't leave for _three _days.

"How is that possible Sam?" I heard a familiar voice ask, I had heard the voice before, but the fire was flaring now and it was taking all of my concentration to not scream, that would not help my predicament.

"I was fighting the leech and she swiped at my stomach, I fell backwards and landed on Bella, my wound had not yet healed, I'm pretty sure that my blood was mixed with the vampire venom that was already in Isabella's system." I could barely hear Sam; his voice was very low, as if to prevent me from hearing.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, and someone was with me at all times. I had lost all sense of time and I didn't care, I just wanted to die. I only screamed once, and I when I did I felt a very warm hand rest itself on top of my forehead. The person was whispering in my ear, telling me it will be okay.

I realised who the voice belonged too. The voice was husky yet gentle, Jacob Black.

The battle flowing through my veins did not stop, each side trying to edge the other off. The Quileute blood was trying to fight the venom instinctively, like a werewolf killing a vampire. The fire continued to rage and I started to hear voices.

"Sam, I thought it only took three days. She's been like this for nine days, what's going on?!" Jacob whisper yelled, stifling a sob.

"I don't know Jake. It could be an affect of the werewolf blood. I just don't know." Sam replied.

Nine days. That bites.

I was about to let out my second scream when the fire stopped its assault on my body, my life. I had thought that the fire had stopped many times before, but I was wrong, the fire was just retreating for a moment to build up strength. But this time was different, I _knew _it was over.

I couldn't feel it anywhere in my system. My eyelids fluttered open once I realised that I wouldn't scream in pain by doing so. My eyes were open and I could see _everything._

Every separate line on the trunk of a nearby tree, ever blade of grass that was around me. It wasn't just my eyesight that was better, but my smell too. I could smell some of the most delicious scents, and that was just the forest, I bet humans would smell even better!

Humans. Hunt. Bloodlust. Crap.

I registered a small fire in the back of my throat, it wasn't causing me much pain, but it was slightly uncomfortable. I whipped my head the left after being alerted of someone's presence. I saw five giant wolves standing twenty feet away from me. They smelled nice, but not in a food way. They smelled familiar, like… family?

"Jacob? Sam?" I whispered tensely. I could see the shock across their giant faces and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You guys smell familiar, but not like a meal for me." I said, cocking my head to the side. It's amazing how natural I acted. I had wanted this for so long, but Edward wouldn't—

I stopped thinking right there, I looked away from the wolves as I felt venom pool in my eyes. It saddened me to know I would never be able to cry again. It was such an emotion reliever.

"Bella?" I heard Sam's voice call to me. I turned my head slightly in his direction. He and Jacob were the only ones in their human forms.

"We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3: Help Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_'Help Me'_

Sam explained what had happened and all about the Quileute legends to me. When he came to the part about the treaty Paul piped up about how they should've been torn to pieces, this – for lack of a better word – pissed me off. I began to shake, uncontrollably.

I fell to my knees and the werewolves backed away, not knowing what was happening. There was a burning inside of me, but only an echo of the fire I had experienced for nine days. I slowly, and _very _painfully, started to transform, into a werewolf.

I was angry and scared, not knowing what was going on. It took me a good hour to calm down, Jacob went back to my house to pick m up some clothes, and I changed back into my hu–vampire form.

It turns out I'm half vampire, half werewolf.

I'm a hybrid.

Fifteen Years Later

It had been fifteen years since I became what I am today. The day we discovered I was a hybrid, the La Push werewolf pack faked my death, I couldn't stay with Charlie. I may be half werewolf, but I still ached for blood.

I had become very close with The Werewolf pack, although I wasn't an official member; I was part of their family. I'm the God Mother to Sam and Emily's kids. Speaking of which, they have been noticing some things about me lately, and they are becoming dangerously close to busting into werewolves, I didn't want that to happen.

I _wouldn't _let that happen.

I called the pack and their imprints – who I was very close with – to my cabin in the middle of the forest. I had to tell them before I left.

Even though I'm half werewolf, my vampire traits are the most dominant. I'm pale and stunningly beautiful, my skin is granite. My speed and strength is double that of a normal vampire, I assumed this was because I was half werewolf.

I stayed the same height, but everything else about me changed. My hair was now I deep chestnut brown and flowed elegantly halfway down my back, my lips now matched each other perfectly, I had curves in all the right places and my chest was a little fuller. The most amazing thing, though, is my eyes.

They stayed brown; I assume this happened due to the werewolf blood. My eyes were brown but got darker to my human colour when I was thirsty; after I had just fed they turned to a stunning soft brown, which I loved.

I could hear the pack – my family, walking three hundred metres away, they were all chatting and having a good time, Sam didn't bring his children, Oliver and Jason, just as I had asked.

I was pacing in my living room, just in front of my grand piano. I had the bags I would be taking with me against the wall and two cell phones on the coffee table. A gift for my family.

I heard them come up my porch and casually walk inside, they didn't need to knock, and this was their second home. They all came over and gave me a hug and then sat down. I had told them I had news. I took a deep breath and looked at Sam.

"It's time I left." I said softly, giving a small, sad smile.

*

I was running through the forest, to the north of Canada. I left La Push last night after much protests I convinced them that it was time. I promised them I would visit and gave them the two cell phones, instructing them to call me from those in an emergency and I would be back as soon and possible.

I had a 'talent'; I find it cooler than mind reading or emotion controlling. I could control the elements, all four of them. Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. Pretty freakin' cool. Sam and Jacob taught me how to fight, which I am very grateful for. I don't mean to boast, but no one in the pack can beat me.

I slowed to a walk and stopped by a river, it was clear blue and I could see the fish scuttle away once I looked over it. My reflection always caught me off guard. Rosalie has some competition.

After I was finished marvelling at myself I noticed that my eyes were a dark brown. I need to hunt. Sigh.

I already miss my family back in La Push; I nearly went back a couple of hours ago. But I can't, I left so that Sam's kids wouldn't bust into werewolves at the sight of me. They deserve to grow up without being worried if they get too angry, they should be able to go out with friends, and not be worried about being attacked by a vampire.

I smelt a heard of elk grazing nearby, I shot through the forest as fast as I could go, I didn't realise before, but I guess my thirst was worse than I realised.

I was waiting behind the brush, daring an elk to look at me when I heard a blood curdling scream echo to the south. I didn't think about what I did next, but I knew I just couldn't sit there, someone was in trouble, and I could help.

I arrived at the source of the violent voice less than a minute later. It was a girl, no older than nineteen, she was clearly a hiker, you could tell from the huge backpack a few feet away from her blood covered bodice. Her dirty blonde hair was stained in her blood.

I ran over to her, not knowing what to do, I looked at her face and her heart was beating faintly.

"What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Cassandra." She choked out. Her throat was ripped up brutally, clearly a mountain lion. Looking at her throat caught my attention. I had never killed a human, but I had never been exposed to blood like this before. I don't know how strong I am.

"Please, help me." She continued to choke, barely breathing. I looked in her eyes; though they were half closed I could see the pain and hope in her eyes. She did not want to die.

"I can save you, but it will be immensely painful, are you sure?" I whispered, knowing she could hear me. She nodded her head deftly, unable to speak anymore. I bent my head towards her exposed neck. I just hope I'm strong enough not to kill her myself.

I took a deep breath before biting into her bloodied flesh.


	4. Chapter 4: Ecstasy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_'Ecstasy'_

Cassandra's blood flooded through my mouth, this is a flavour that I should not let be wasted. I could smell the raw potent of her scent, lavender and grass. The texture was smooth and entered my mouth elegantly. I was in ecstasy. The blood quenched my thirst completely; the raw ache at the back of my throat was completely subdued, for the first time in fifteen years. Why did I waste so much time on those animals?

_Because you don't want to be a monster. _My mind answered me; I was warring with the demon in my soul. I wanted to give her everything and more, this blood simply _couldn't _be wasted. I wouldn't let it be wasted.

_Neither can a human life. _I ignored the part of me that was still human, hoping it would shut up. I opened my eyes and noticed that Cassandra's were closed and her heartbeat was still there, but slowing. My mind sunk, her blood was nearly gone. Her sweet, tantalising, elegant blood. I started to drain slower, savouring each drop which entered my mouth. I now understood why vampires had so much trouble resisting this wine, it was the purest and most up lifting taste to ever grace my tongue.

_You promised to save her… _My mind whispered, it was right, I made a promise; I told her I would save her, instead I sit here, bringing her demise all the sooner, I'm a monster. I understand why vampires have such a horrible task of resisting, but just because I understand doesn't justify that I was about to kill this girl, barely whom barely even tasted life. I let get of her neck and flew into the forest, I could still see her, but I was holding onto a tree with all of my might to not let the monster win.

I heard her scream and wail, the venom had started to spread, she was going to live, or whatever it is we do. I wanted to stay with her, to tell her everything would be okay, but I needed to hunt, immediately.

I set off and caught the scent of a mountain lion, I shot off with all of my speed, the sooner I finish the sooner I can get back to Cassandra. I jumped onto a tree branch and saw the lion on the forest floor, licking its paws, which were covered in blood. Human blood. Cassandra's blood.

Her sweet aroma filled my nostrils and I couldn't contain the monster anymore.

I launched myself at the feline, not wasting any time in sinking my teeth into his neck. He was drained off life quickly and I was feeling full. I ran back to where I left Cassandra, she was writhing and screaming for someone to kill her. I went and took her hand into mine and told her how sorry I was.

*

It's the third day of Cassandra's transformation, her screams have subsided into small whimpers and her heartbeat was growing to be more rapid. Finally, her heartbeat stopped ad she opened her eyes to the new world.

Four Years Later

"Bella!" I heard Cassandra scream. I whipped my head around to her direction, I hadn't heard her scream like that since I changed her four years ago. Cassandra had grown to be a sister to me, and we were very close. We're currently residing in a forest deep in Russia.

I left my grizzly bear and sprinted to find Cassandra standing before seven hooded figures. I walked over to her and stood in front of her, I didn't get into a crouch, we were outnumbered, and you don't crouch in front of these people. I recognised them from the paintings in Carlisle's study, back in Forks. These were the Volturi.

I had explained the Volturi to Cassandra in case something like this happened.

"Hello! It's so very nice to meet you!" A man exclaimed, he was clearly the leader. He had black hair that flowed to his shoulders and ruby red irises. Aro.

"The same goes to you." I nodded my head and smiled gently.

"And what is your name dear? Oh wait! How rude of me! I am Aro, these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius, and these are Renata, Demitri, Felix and Jane." He gestured to everyone as he introduced them and they all gave a nod in return, except for Felix, who was beaming at Cassandra.

"I am Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. This is Cassandra," Cassandra cut me off.

"But everyone calls me Cassie." She finished, smiling and Felix.

"It is very nice to meet you. May I shake your hand?" Aro asked, this confused me, but we did as he complied, he shook Cassie's first and smiled afterwards, I then placed my granite hand in his and his expression turned to confusion, then amusement.

"It seems I cannot read you." He laughed. I cocked my head to the side to show my confusion. He laughed and gave me an explanation.

"I can see every single thought you have ever had just by touching your skin. It's my talent. Marcus can see the bonds and relationships between people, Demetri can track your brainwaves and Jane can make an illusion of immeasurable pain."

"I see." I replied glancing at Jane who had a bored expression on her face.

"Do you have any abilities, young one?" Caius asked.

"I can control the weather." Cassie chirped pleasantly, still smiling at Felix. All eyes then turned to me, to answer their question I allowed the earth to rise beneath my feet, creating a platform. I then created a little tornado a few feet away and I pulled the water from the nearby river to swirl around Cassie. I then pulled a lighter from my pocket and all of the Volturi stiffened, I lit the lighter and then waved my hand in front of the flame, catching the fire and twisting it into different shapes.

As soon as I did all this it was gone and I was smiling at Aro, who was beaming at me.

"I control the elements." I stated simply. Aro quickly turned to his brothers, who both nodded their heads in return. He turned back to Cassie and me, and asked a question I wasn't expecting.

"Would you like to join our guard?" This took both Cassie and I off guard, we weren't expecting this. I turned to Cassie and I could see that she wasn't sure.

"May we have a few minutes to discuss this?" I questioned politely. Aro gave a warm smile and nodded his head. Cassie and I ran to the other side of the field, we were talking so low that I could barely hear what she was saying.

"I want to go with them, that Felix guy look's nice. I feel a pull towards him, Bella. But I'm worried, what about our diet?" Cassie asked me, worried. I thought for a minute and sighed.

"Well, we should ask them if we would be allowed to keep our diet, if we can't, then I'm not joining, if we can, then I guess we could go. They should know about what I really am first, though." I said, giving a worried look back at the Royal Vampires.

Would they allow us to keep our diet? Would they try to kill me when I tell them I'm a hybrid? I don't think they could, but that would spark a war, a war we can't win.

Cassie and I made our back towards the vampires.

"There are some things we would like to know, and there are some things you should know about us." I said to Aro.


	5. Chapter 5: Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_'Home'_

Aro welcomed our lifestyle with open arms, even me, the Hybrid. He actually thought it was brilliant, considering I'm twice as fast and strong as a normal vampire.

We were allowed to keep our diet and with that, we went with them back to Volterra, our new home.

Six Years Later

We've been with the Volturi for quite some time now. Felix and Cassie are married, they're deeply in love. I remember their wedding day; I was the Maid of Honour. Demetri was Felix's best man. Cassie was dressed in a gown that was fit for a goddess; it was strapless and hugged her curves to her waist, where it then fanned out around her leaving a train two metres behind. Absolutely elegant.

Felix and I have become very close, he changed from his human diet to our 'vegetarian' one, just to be with Cassie more. They truly are in love.

Love.

How I wish I was in love. I miss the feeling of waking up and knowing someone is waiting for you, that someone wants to hold you and never let go. I miss the feeling of being held and knowing that it was because that significant other held love for me.

Oh, how I miss Edward.

I miss his smile, and the way his laughter could make everyone else smile. I miss the petty bets he would make with Emmett and the unneeded arguments with Alice over shopping. I miss the feeling of us running together and I miss how he would make a face at human food. I missed his love for me.

It's been twenty-five years since I had seen my first family. Since I had seen Alice, my over active shopping enthusiast best friend. Sine I had seen Esme and Carlisle, my second set of parents, since I had seen Jasper and Emmett, my older brothers, hell, I even missed _Rosalie._

I couldn't take it anymore, not all of this pain. It's too much, why was I thinking about _them?_

I fell to my knees and squeezed where my dead heart used to beat. Even though it's dead, it still manages to hurt me in ways I never thought possible.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand that was placed on my shoulder. I recognised that hand; it belonged to the man that has become a father to me. His skin is paler than most vampires and his eyes are a startling colour of flaming orange, he is slowly easing his way into vegetarianism. I lifted my head up and saw his shock of white hair and his sunset eyes looking at me with worry.

Caius.

A lot of vampires despised this man, Carlisle had said he was 'heartless'. I don't know what they were talking about. He got me to open up, to share things I had been holding for twenty-five years. He was there for me when I broke down, and he's been there ever since. This man truly was my father.

"Isabella," He started, he never called me Bella, and for some reason, I didn't mind it. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, picking me up by my arms.

"I was just thinking about them." I whispered. He gave a small, sad smile and pulled me into the confines of his arms. I let out a sigh; Caius was always too good to me. Cassie and I were sisters, but this man was my father. Demetri and Felix are my brothers, just like Renata and Chelsea are my sisters. I'm not really close with Heidi, she can be nice, but I don't like seeing her parade around the streets to get some food.

Jane and Alec hate me. They're both frustrated that their powers don't work on me, and they hated that Caius saw me as a daughter, and Aro and Marcus saw me as a niece.

"Come, my Daughter, let us hunt." Caius said. We were walking out of the castle with Cassie, Felix and Demetri (who we also changed into a 'vegetarian'), when my phone started to ring. No one knew I had this phone; the only people who had its number were the Werewolves.

I ignored the confused looks from my family and pulled the phone out; I had instructed the wolves to only call me in an emergency. I guess there's an emergency. I flipped the phone open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, worried that something may've happened.

"Bella." Sam sighed happily. I could hear Jacob in the background, trying to get to the phone; I guess he was being restrained.

"What is it Sam? Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine, for the moment." He replied. For the moment? He means that they _won't _be alright.

"What's going on Sam?" I asked, my voice seething with worry.

"You know that vampire, the red headed one? Well, she's looking for you Bells. She's created an army of newborns. Hundreds of them, she's on her way to Forks and we can't take them down alone, we need your help." Sam said, I could hear Jacob in the back ground again, screaming things like 'don't bring her into this!'

I sighed and answered Sam.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, and I'll bring some friends." With that, I snapped the phone shut, my family was looking at me with worry in their eyes. They had heard the whole conversation; I walked over to Caius and looked up to him.

"I need to help them, Dad. Please, I need to go." I whispered, looking deep into his flaming eyes. He nodded his head and looked towards the others; Renata and Chelsea were now here too, I'm guessing they heard my conversation with the wolves. They all nodded their heads.

"We're coming with you." Caius said, I was going to protest but I remembered what Sam said about _hundreds _of newborns. I quickly shut my mouth and nodded, with that we all headed into the castle to tell Aro.

*

We were waiting at the boundary line for the wolves, I was allowed to cross over, but I didn't want to leave my family alone. Especially Renata and Chelsea, who were not vegetarians.

I heard the soft thud of paws and my dead heart swelled at the fact that I would see my wolves again. The wolves who had helped pull part of my life together, my family. I began to pace the perimeter of the boundary line mercilessly, I couldn't wait.

They came into view, all ten of them, wait… Ten? Crap, I guess my leaving did no good.

Sam and Jake were in their human forms, they trusted me, but they didn't particularly trust my new family. I gave one last look to Caius and then stepped over the line; I was immediately tackled to the ground in a group hug, man and wolf alike.

"Welcome home Bells!" Jake cheered, helping me to my feet.

"It's good to be back."


	6. Chapter 6: Respect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_'Respect'_

I introduced the wolves to my new family. The werewolves were very cautious, they didn't trust Caius, or anyone from my vampiric family. But both sides were friendly, for my sake.

Caius was warming up to the wolves after I had told him everything they had done for me, he respected them greatly.

There were five new werewolves in the pack, due to the fact that hundreds of newborn vampires were lurking in Seattle. Three of the five I already knew, there was Quil, Oliver and Jason. It was great to see them again; the other two were Seth and Leah Clearwater. I knew of them but I had never met them.

Seth was a really nice and friendly kid, he even gave me hug. Leah, his older sister, was quite cold and bitter towards me; she earned a glare from everyone besides Seth. We continued reuniting for an hour and a half, but the situation at hand could not be deterred for long.

"So, do you know when they're coming? Where they're coming from?" I asked Sam.

"Yes…" He trailed off; looking guilty, what on Earth could he be looking so guilty for?

"What is it Sam?" I asked; worry striking my features and causing my voice to rise in pitch. No human would ever know the difference, but no humans are around.

"The reason we knew that the newborn army is coming here and when and where they're coming from is because…" He trailed off again, why does he keep doing that? Sam looked at Jacob who nodded his head.

"Bella, Jake's going to tell you. In the meanwhile, everyone else should follow us," he turned towards my family. "Don't worry, we will not harm you, we promise. We are going to take you to where the army will be coming from in three days time." He addressed. I looked back at my family, whom were all a little nervous. I gave a smile.

"Don't worry, you can trust them." With that last statement they took off with the pack, leaving Jacob and I alone. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I truly missed him. He hugged me back fiercely, he didn't love me anymore, he had imprinted on a woman named Chloe, she was six months pregnant.

"I missed you Jake." I murmured pulling away from him. He gave a smile and nodded his head, silently saying he missed me too.

"So, what was Sam saying before?" I questioned, my curiosity was flaming but I didn't want to push the information from him involuntarily.

"Bella, the reason we knew that this battle was going to happen was because someone… _saw_ it." Jacob said to me, he was holding my shoulders, as if to brace me for impact, I didn't understand, but then it clicked.

The way he said 'saw', like someone saw it in the future, but both of us only knew one person who could do that, only one vampire I knew could do that.

Alice Cullen.

I was glad Jake was holding my shoulders because my legs gave out, I didn't sob, I didn't talk, I wasn't even bothering to breathe, my eyes were wide and I was staring at my feet. Jacob shook me slightly.

"Bella?" He asked. I didn't respond. He shook me again, a little rougher this time. I still didn't respond.

"Bella!" He shouted, I still didn't respond. Eventually Jake did the last thing I expected, but never the less, it broke me out of my numb state.

He slapped me.

"Oh my god Bella! I am so, so sorry! I didn't know what to do!" He was shaking in anger towards himself. I started to giggle. He gave me a look that said 'yeah, I knew she was crazy, I just didn't want to say anything because I was scared she'd unleash her craziness on me.'

"It's okay Jake; you just took me by surprise. You did what you had to do, I'm not mad." I said, giving him a mock punch in the shoulder.

"You're okay? Do you hate the Cullens? Like we thought you should?" He asked excitedly. The pack had wanted to murder the whole Cullen family, even Esme. I wouldn't let them do it.

"I don't hate the Jake, I could never, but it will be awkward, and I'll stand up for my family if I have to." I said to him, his grin fell slightly but then lit right back up.

"Let's have a race!" He exclaimed, I nodded my head and chuckled as he loped off towards the privacy of the trees to change. In no time later he was back as the giant russet coloured wolf I had missed. That gave me an idea.

"I have a better idea." I said, he cocked his head to the side to show confusion, I smirked and jumped on his back, he got the idea then, he was going to give ma a piggy back. I was having fun with Jacob, but then it finally _really _hit me. I was going to see the Cullens again.

The people who abandoned me, the people who I called family. The man I loved and my best friend. I hadn't seen them in twenty-five years. Has the pack told them about me? Is that why they're here? Edward _–cringe–_ had said that they were all leaving. He said he didn't want me, why are they here?

The hole in my chest flared worse than I thought possible, this pain was second only to the nine days of burning I experienced when changing into my hybrid state. I removed one of my hands that was in Jacob's fur and moved it to my unbeating heart, clutching it for dear life.

Jacob howled, not in pain, but in elation, he was having fun, he hasn't noticed that I'm breaking at the seams. I looked into Jakes face and saw his huge stupid grin stretched out on it, I'm not alone. I have two families that I love. I may be without a mate, but it's not the worst thing in the world.

I had been missing a certain type of love for so long, that I completely lost view on the love I hold for my vampiric family, and my werewolf family. I'm not alone, I never was. With that revelation, I let out my own howl (I can howl like a wolf, and snarl like a vampire. Pretty cool, huh?).

Jake laughed and I could hear the rest of the pack laughing, what surprised me most was that I could distinctly hear Caius laughing his ass off, I'm happy I made him happy.

With that thought we burst through the last of the vegetation and into the field that my battle will be fought on in just three days time.


	7. Chapter 7: Untouchable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_'Untouchable'_

I chuckled and flipped of Jakes back, only to be tackled by Renata and Chelsea, both of whom were beaming at me.

"Bella! You didn't tell us you could howl!" Renata mock scolded me. I chuckled and tried to get up, only to have Cassie just on my torso, I was officially trapped by my three sisters.

"You didn't tell me either! In our whole ten years! How come?" Cassie demanded, pouting.

"You never asked." I said while my father, Felix, Demetri and the pack laughed, the Cullens were at the other end of the clearing, gaping. I guess the pack didn't tell them that I was going to be here, much less that I was a vampire.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Chelsea demanded, I groaned and said no, they didn't release me.

"Bells, just do it." Sam laughed; I sighed and looked to the sky.

I let out an ear piercing howl that caused everyone except for the other werewolves to cover their ears. As soon as my sisters relished their hold on me, I stood up and quickly took my spot next to Caius. I smirked at him, he just chuckled, he knew what was coming.

I let the grass on the clearing grow long, and when it was a decent height, I seized my sisters arms and legs, tying them up, everyone was chuckling, but the pack were rolling on the ground, trying not to phase they were laughing so hard. Caius put a hand on my shoulder, telling me that I should let them go. I did as I was asked; I could never refuse my father anything.

He gave me a look to say that I was in trouble.

"Dad! They started it!" I whined this caused the pack to laugh harder, Caius chuckled and put an arm around my shoulder; during all this the Cullens had come closer.

"Dad?" Jasper whispered, I turned around and saw all of the Cullens staring at me, pain evident on their faces. I nodded my head and Caius kissed my forehead. I looked at all of the Cullens, all except one. If I looked in to the face on my beloved, I may just die.

"Yes, Isabella is a daughter to me." Caius said curtly, I gave him a look that said 'be nice.' Caius, like the werewolves, despised the Cullens for what they did to me, he truly was angry at Carlisle, his old friend.

"Well, bloodsuckers, Bella, and Bella's family, why don't we get this show on the road?" Jake questioned, I rolled my eyes and giggled when he only referred to the Cullen's as 'Bloodsuckers.' He grinned ear to ear and continued. "Felix and Demetri have experience in this area, as does Jasper, you guys can show us." He said, not asking, Felix and Demetri were elated and gave each other a high-five, Jasper, on the other hand, looked mortified.

"Uh, okay." He stuttered, the pack and my family moved several metres back as they begun to teach.

They were actually good teachers, they didn't have any fights, although I could tell that Demetri wanted to deck him. They started to call on people to demonstrate, and the three 'Teachers' took turns with that person. It was finally my turn.

I stood up and made my way over to Jasper, he smiled gently and I nodded my head in return. He slipped into his crouch, his feet a good metre apart, Felix and Demetri laughed in anticipation as I mirrored his position, the Cullen's did not know I was twice as fast as them. He snarled but I made no noise, I didn't need to act on defensive, I knew I was going to win.

He lunged for me, his arms trying to seize my torso, I spun out of his way and he landed behind were my body originally was. He snarled again and took a running jump, trying to get his arms around my neck, I smirked and jumped to meet him, I spun around landing on his back, I pushed off with all of my strength, Jasper flew back to earth so hard that he cratered the ground a good two metres. I landed on his back and positioned my teeth and inch from his neck.

"Boo." I whispered, getting off his back. I chuckled and held my hand out to help him up. He took it, eyeing me carefully; he chuckled and turned to Emmett.

"She's stronger than you." He said, matter-of-factly, I laughed when Emmett answered in his own childish way.

"Nuh-uh!" Felix and Demetri chuckled, I turned my attention back to them, Demetri pushed Felix forward, saying he was my next opponent, Felix looked back at his brother, horrified, and he quickly stood back in his original place, pushing Demetri forward.

"No way man!" Felix said, Demetri look scared. I laughed and slipped into a crouch, he reluctantly did the same. I let out a menacing growl, it was a mix between a vampire snarl and a wolfs howl. Demetri made his move, he was about to hit me when I summoned a tornado, trapping him from coming any further. My family started to laugh their asses off as I spun Demetri around the clearing, I eventually let him go, he scrambled to his feet taking my father's side, he was safe there, and he knew I'd never do that to Caius.

"Well, I suppose we all see that Bella is untouchable." Felix said taking a step forward to start instructing again, I suppose he had 'forgotten' that he had not yet faced me. Jasper, Demetri and Felix continued to instruct us well into the early morning, the wolves were getting tired and they needed to sleep.

"See you tonight Bells." Jake said, giving me a hug. After he let go, Paul, Jared, Sam, Embry, Quil and Seth all dog piled onto me, I laughed and mussed Paul's hair, he always hated that. I got up and the wolves left, leaving me with my former family, and my new family.


	8. Chapter 8: Staring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_'Staring'_

As soon as the wolves were out of sight, my family left all of their manners and pleasantry's, they all hated the Cullens, sometimes I regret telling them things.

"Filthy dogs." Rosalie muttered.

"Watch who your calling 'dog' Beauty Queen." Renata sneered, eyeing Rosalie in distaste and stealing a quick glance at me.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Rosalie answered back in a snarl.

"Well, you'll just find out wont you?" Renata replied, smirking. This caused everyone to start yelling at the other, literally.

Jasper and Emmett were going at Demetri and Felix, Cassie and Alice were locked in glares, Renata and Rosalie continued to insult the other. I sighed and looked at Caius; he rolled his eyes and nodded his head to my silent question.

Without any warning, I summoned the earth and created a _massive _wall separating the feuds, all fell silent, except for Demetri and Felix who both looked at me and said,

"Damn it Bella! After what they did, you're protecting them?" Demetri roared.

"Demetri, enough." Caius snapped, Demetri fell silent with a huge sigh and flopped to the ground, Felix followed suit. I sighed and walked around the other side of the wall to the Cullen's, I should answer their questions. Caius followed directly behind me.

"Bella?" Esme questioned, I looked in her direction, she was standing a few feet in front of Carlisle, I smiled and nodded my head.

"When… How?" Alice asked, looking at me with wide eyes. I sighed and looked to my father. He chuckled and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, silently telling me he would not leave. For this, I was grateful. I took a deep breath and sat on the ground, crossing my legs, I looked up to the sky, unable to meet the eyes of the Cullens.

"Twenty-five years ago, I was attacked by a nomad vampire in my home. Her name was Adamaris." I sneered her name, annoyed that I had to say it, much less think it. "She decided she wanted my blood and quickly latched onto my neck, it wasn't four seconds later that she was torn off me by Sam Uley, the werewolf leader. He and Adamaris were fighting, and the venom was started to take effect.

"Sam got hurt and stumbled back onto me, his wound was pouring blood and when he landed on me, some of his blood seeped into the bite I had received from Adamaris. His Quileute blood mixed with the vampire venom. I am not a vampire, nor am I a werewolf, I am both. A hybrid."

I looked at the Cullens all of which had their jaws dropped; I heard my Fathers distinctive chuckle resound around the meadow, his laughter had always made me want to join him, he was everything to me. Their expressions were priceless. I met Carlisle's astonished gaze, which seemed to snap him out of his shocked state.

"Bella, your eyes?" He questioned.

"They didn't turn into vampire eyes because of the werewolf blood; however they do get darker when I am thirsty, just like others."

He was shocked again; I was waiting for someone, _anyone, _to get their expression together. All in vein. I sat there for another minute in a shocked silence. I sighed and got to my feet.

"Well, if that was all your questions." I said, turning my back on them, all seven of them immediately snapped out of it and shouted "Wait!" I chuckled and looked to my Father, whom rolled his eyes and took a seat next to me on the ground.

"Well, what would you like answered?" I questioned, looking at the rising sun.

No one knew quite what to say, my father sighed and stood up.

"Would you like to know of Isabella powers and strength?" He asked. The Cullens all nodded their heads. Caius walked around the wall I had created and I could hear him tell my brothers and sisters to behave, I was going to bring the wall down.

He walked back and sat down next to me; I closed my eyes and pulled the wall down, back into the earth. I saw my family standing there, Felix was next to Cassie and they were smiling at each other. Demitri was looking at Renata longingly, but she didn't know it. I sighed and walked over to her, creating a wall of wind around us so no one else could hear.

"Are you blind?" I asked her in a monotone.

"Huh?" She responded. I sighed and shook my head, so unobservant.

"Demitri is staring at you, He likes you." I state in an obvious tone. Her face lit up like fireworks.

"Really?" She squealed. I chuckled and let the wall of wind break, I walked back over to Caius who was chuckling slightly. I looked back over a Cullens, who all looked impatient and slightly giddy. I sighed and leant on my back with my eyes closed. I really wish I could sleep.

"I control the elements. You've seen what I can do with wind and earth," I said whilst pulling a lighter out of my pocket. "Wanna see fire?" I smirked with my eyes still closed.

I ignited the gas and I could feel the heat of the flame as it danced close to my fingers. Unlike everyone else in my family, I loved fire.

I quickly caught the fire in my hand, hiding it from view. I slowly opened my palm and a ball of fire was inside, I moved my fingers upwards and the fire was supposed to morph into the shape of a raindrop, but it ended up resembling blood. Cassie's blood. Her sweet lavender and grass aroma, the mere thought of it makes me thirsty.

I grimaced and looked at Cassie. She knew that I had a hard time trying to save her, I very nearly killed her. Cassie smiled at me reassuringly, she never blamed me, she understood. I closed my eyes again, letting the flame die out, I hung my head. I nearly killed my best friend.

She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to her and she was smiling at me as if to say 'Stop it. You're an idiot.' I laughed and stood up while creating a new fire ball.

"Water?" I asked the Cullens, who were all staring wide-eyed at the fireball. I summoned the water from a nearby stream and used my other hand to morph it into the same shape as the fire; I then clapped my hands together, causing both elements to be neutralized by the other.

"So, that's my power. Anything else?" I asked the Cullens. I was starting to get impatient, and I bet Jasper could feel it. I looked back at my Volturi family, only to find Renata and Demetri a foot apart, holding hands. 'Bout time. Chelsea was the only one without a mate now, hmm. Maybe her and Afton could be together?

I looked back at the Cullens.

"Now, speed and strength. I'm twice as fast and strong as regular vampires, all thanks to the werewolf in me." To prove it, I circled them about twenty-three times while saying this, coming to a halt in front of Emmett; he was the strongest in the family. I poked him in the chest and he fell down.

I chuckled and held my hand out. He took it, but tried to pull me down, idiot. He pulled with all of his strength, but I didn't budge. I eventually just pulled him up while laughing at his expression.


	9. Chapter 9: Singer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_'Singer'_

"So…" I trailed off.

"How did you come to with be the Volturi?" Carlisle asked, breaking the silence that followed after proving to Emmett I was stronger than him.

I smiled when my father placed an arm around my shoulders.

"I like this story." He said, hugging me. I smiled up at him and turned towards Cassie, she was involved in this story a lot.

"I'll start with when I left La Push." I started. I told them all about my life there, what I did and how I became very close with the pack. I told them about how I left, and two days later found Cassie.

"I was hunting in a forest deep in northern Canada when I heard a scream. I ran to see who it was, I just couldn't sit by, someone may've been hurt, and someone was. So I ran to where I heard it, and that's where I found Cassie." I gestured to her. Alice looked astounded.

"You were able to change her, just after fifteen years?" She asked in awe. She didn't know how I very nearly killed her, how I was so close to killing her. How I _wanted _to kill her. I hung my head, closing my eyes.

"I very nearly killed her." I whispered. Cassie chirped in with a groan.

"But you didn't! It happened ten years ago, I don't blame you." Cassie said. I looked up at her and she raised one of her eyebrows, daring me to object.

"You were quiet strong Isabella; she was, after all, your singer." My father said. If it were possible, all of the Cullen's yes got even wider. Damn.

I sighed and nodded my head, continuing with my story. I explained how we had a chance meeting with the brothers, and how they accepted us with open arms.

"And that brings us to right now…" I said, finishing my life story. It hurt to talk about, the hole in my chest was gaping and vulnerable. I wanted to be accepted by the Cullens so much and if they rejected me now, I don't think I could take it again, not when we're equal, not when we're the same.

I inconspicuously wrapped my right arm around my torso, only Caius and Cassie knew what I was doing. Cassie gave me a sidelong glance, from that gaze I figured out that if I was hurt by the Cullens, she would 'take 'em down'.

I couldn't look at any of them, much less the impenetrable gaze of my ex-boyfriend, I hadn't looked at him once. Edward hadn't taken his eyes off me since I arrived, and he's stayed silent, his eyes never, not once, moving from my face. Why? Is he angry that I'm here? That I'm back in his family's life? I couldn't take it, not again.

My thoughts were betraying me, causing the whole in my chest to gape openly. It was becoming too much, all of this pain. I didn't want to live through it, if dying meant that this pain would end then I would gladly see my demise. I wrapped my left arm around my waist; Alice looked at me with worry.

"It's getting late, we will see you tonight." Caius said in a clipped tone, he put an arm around my waist and turned me to face him, I nodded my head deftly and we took off. We were staying at the house I lived in when I was still human.

I arrived before everyone else thanks to my excelled speed. I immediately sat in the middle of the living room, Indian style, with my head in my hands, I couldn't take it anymore, I had been numb for so long, not feeling anything. I wanted to be numb again, to have no emotion.

How can I cause that state again? I didn't care that I wouldn't be feeling love, I just didn't want to feel all of this pain.

"Bella." I looked up to see Caius standing in front of me. That's the first time he's _ever _called me 'Bella'.

"That's the first time you called me that." I whispered, I could hear my family throughout the house, but they were letting me be.

"My daughter, I love you." Caius said as he pulled me into his stone embrace. Then, for the first time since I was changed, I cried.


	10. Chapter 10: Possibility

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_'Possibility'_

We were heading back to the clearing for more training; I was in the lead with my Father at my side. I heard the wolves a couple of miles away. I could pick out the sound of Jake's paws thumping on the damp forest floor from a mile away. I told my Father I wanted to run with them and he let me go.

I slowed my pace and turned left. About one minute later I fluidly joined the pack, I was running next to Sam, he let out a bark that I took as 'Hello'.

Jake picked up his pace to match mine, I smiled at him and increased my speed by a fraction, he did too. Eventually we were at the front of the pack, I wasn't using all of my speed because then I would _definitely _win. Jake let out a rough bark that resembled a laugh. We were finally having that race I promised him all those years ago. That was also the day I let Jake in on my pain.

[Flashback]

"_Hey Bells!" I heard Jake call through my open window. I was playing my piano and groaned in frustration when he interrupted me; I was completely tuned out to the world around me._

"_Jake." I replied curtly, he laughed and pressed his lips into a hard line, but there was amusement in his eyes._

"_Sorry to interrupt your ever-outgoing lifestyle," he said mockingly, I never went out, I was too scared I would hurt someone, beside that fact I'm supposed to be dead, it was too risky for someone to recognise me, what if I ran into Charlie? Jake continued_

"_-but we want to race." He finished. I looked at him incredulously, he knew I'd win, so what was the point?_

"_Jake, you know I'm going to win." I said, my eyes and hands travelling back to the ivory and ebony keys of my baby grand piano._

"_Ah, but you see, there's a handicap. You know which part of you is your wolf speed, and which part is vamp, right?" I could see where Jake was going with this, but right now I just wanted to be left alone with my memories. Edward._

"_Yes, I know which part is wolf and which isn't." I answered in a clipped tone. He didn't answer so I looked up at him. His eyes were narrowed in sympathy and his lips were pulled into a sad frown. He took my hand and led me to the couch._

"_You still love them." He said, it was more of a statement than a question, Jacob make have dumb moments, doesn't mean he's a dumb person._

"_Yes." I murmured quietly. His grip on me tightened as I told him about all of my feelings, I was letting everything out, every inch of pain that I didn't let Charlie see, I was letting it loose on the world. It felt good to tell someone _anyone _about my pain._

_I finally ended my story and sighed angrily and sadly into Jacob's shoulder. Even then, I did not cry._

[End of Flashback]

Thinking of that day brought all of my pain to the forefront of my mind, I couldn't take it, I just stopped running and stood completely still. The pack whirled passed me, confused at my behaviour. I saw all of them continue on to the clearing, seven miles away, with only two coming back to me.

One was taller than the other with the deepest shade of black fur I had seen. Sam.

The other was slightly smaller but shoulders were wider. He was a russet colour. Jacob.

They loped off into the forest vegetation to change into their human forms. They were walking slowly, as if not to set me off into emotional turmoil.

"Bella?" Sam asked hesitantly. I looked into his eyes and I could only see worry. What would I see if I worked up the courage to look into Edward's eyes? Hate? Agitation? Confusion? I couldn't take it anymore, not all of this pain.

I cried for the first time in twenty-five years last night. But now, now I was slipping into a break down. I fell to me knees and Jacob immediately hugged me to his chest while I heaved my dry sobs from my lungs. Sam was kneeling besides Jake, the worry in his eyes were now plastered all over his face. It was clear that they didn't know what to do, but they let me cry myself out, that's really the only thing I _could _do.

Ten minutes passed and I was starting to get my sobbing under control. I looked up into Jacob's face, he was glaring, but not at me, but into the forest ahead of us.

"Jake?" I asked, he whipped his head around to face me.

"I wanna kill them for putting you through so much pain." He whispered intensely.

"No!" I cried, his face turned to shock and he cradled me to his chest again, I wasn't sobbing, but I was on the verge.

"I won't. None of us will." He said into my hair.

Sam, Jake and I were walking at a human pace towards the clearing. Sam was on my left and Jake was on my right, both of them were watching me with a worried expression.

"Don't worry guys, that won't happen again." I said, Sam opened his mouth to say something, but I really couldn't talk about my brake down anymore.

"Do you guys think that I'd be able to… you know… imprint?" I asked them. They both looked confused and like they were thinking. Sam turned towards me first.

"It's a possibility, but why?" He asked. I knew I had to answer him; I couldn't have my feelings locked away forever.

"Well, you said that when you imprint, all of your feelings go towards that one person and you become whatever they need you to be. I was just hoping that if I could imprint on someone, that I may finally be able to overcome my feelings for E-Edward." I said.

Saying his name made my dead heart soar, then drop. He doesn't love me anymore. Get a hold of yourself Bella!

"I understand Bells." Jake said, slinging his left arm over my shoulders.

"What does it feel like, when you imprint?" I questioned. The pack always knew when someone else has imprinted; we would feel a slight tingle move down our spine, even if we were human. The tingles were always different, and we could always tell who had imprinted.

"Well, you look into the face of you imprint, and everything else just washes away. Whether you were feeling stressed, sad, angry or even happy. A cool wash flows through your body and then it feels like you're being held by thousands of metal cables, just to that one person. It's like they own you, but not in a bad way." Sam said, I nodded my head and was waiting for the day when, or if, I could feel like that.

We walked through the last of the forest and into the clearing, Felix was wrestling with Chelsea. I giggled when she got him pinned down, Cassie turned towards me and immediately grabbed me into a bone-crushing hug, I laughed and patted her back, she then turned towards the wolves.

"Hey Wolves." She said, but not in an insulting way. She smiled a warm smile, which they returned. I walked over to the edge of the 'ring' that Demetri had created and gave my Father a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice behind me; I turned around and looked into her pleading topaz orbs. I gave a small, sad, smile.

"Yes Alice?" I asked. I have to face my fears; it's time to face my past.


	11. Chapter 11: Look

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.****Chapter Eleven**

* * *

_'Look'_

She pulled on my hand until I was standing right in front of her. The rest of our families were watching Felix get his ass kicked by Renata. But I could feel the tension flowing from the Cullens, if things did not go well with Alice, then they won't approach me, if I reciprocate her love, then we will have a _lot _of catching up to do.

But will that really stop them from communicating with me? If I don't let my walls down and welcome Alice back, will they really just give up? I don't hate them, I could never, but I do need answers.

"Bella, I missed you." She whispered, looking up at me with venom pooling in her eyes. Tears she'll never shed. I smiled a small sad smile and pulled her into my arms, she heaved a sob as she latched onto my waist. Oh how I missed my sister.

"It's okay Alice." I murmured into her hair, which was still cropped short and sticking out in irregular tufts. Her sobs quietened until they were none existent, yet she was still clinging onto me for dear life. I frowned and turned to the Cullens, Jasper looked worried and I mouthed 'help?' to him. He chuckled once and made his way over, expertly and subtly taking Alice out of my arms.

That left me free to be tackled into a signature Emmett hug. He was just as emotional as Alice, but he was more happy than guilty. I chuckled gently. Emmett's boisterous mood was too happy for me. I had cried and sobbed over this family for twenty-five years. I may've missed them, but I need answers. _Immediately._

He stopped spinning me around and planted me firmly back on the ground; I gave a small warm smile.

"Well, look at you now, Squirt!" He said, patting my shoulder and giving a booming laugh. The expressions on all of the Cullen's faces were unfathomable, but I understood that they hadn't seen Emmett this happy in a long while. I gave a chuckle and patted his hand. I turned around and Esme was looking at me with pleading eyes.

As upset as I was with her children, I could never feel anything besides love for Esme and Carlisle. I ran to her as fast as I could and buried my head in her shoulder. I didn't sob but I was shaking from trying to keep it built up. She kissed my hair and murmured everything that I wanted to hear from my former family.

The pack and my Royal family were giving us privacy, moving the arena and wrestling matches to the other side of the clearing.

I stopped shaking and looked up to Esme; she kissed my forehead and moved back, letting Carlisle embrace me next. Just like before, I didn't cry, but my shaking was visible. Oh how I missed my father!

He smoothed my hair and told me how much he missed me. I smile inwardly. I was expecting them to all hate me; Edward had said they didn't want me. Why would he lie?

My shaking ceased and I let go of Carlisle. I looked into his onyx eyes and said the sentence that could possibly end my existence.

"We need to talk."

"That we do." He responded. I turned to face the rest of the family, my eyes straining away from where Edwards was. I wanted so much to look at him, but I was so scared as to what I'd find in his eyes.

Carlisle put an arm around my shoulder and we started to walk over to the wolves and other vampires. He smiled a gentle and warm smile at me once we reached Caius, he released me and Caius nodded his head with a slight smile, giving appreciation towards Carlisle.

Everyone sat down. I mean _everyone._ The wolves were sitting away from the other vampires, but closer to my family. On my right side I had Caius and Cassey; on my left I had Jake and Sam. The Cullens were sitting opposite us. They were all beaming at me; I smiled a shy smile at them and turned towards Jake, who just hissed.

I patted his hand and he looked at me through narrowed eyes, silently pleading with me to allow him to go off his rocker at the Cullens, I raised one eyebrow, daring him to challenge me. He knew he'd lose. He huffed in annoyance and ruffled my hair. I chuckled and punched his arm. There were soft murmuring conversations around us. Everyone was talking, but not in one big discussion.

It was only Sam, Jake, Quil and Embry who were still here. The rest of the pack left due to the smell. That was one of the best things about being a hybrid. I didn't smell like a vampire, but I didn't smell like a werewolf. My scent was a strange mixture of both, making it _very_ appealing to both species.

I looked at Jake who was furiously scribbling something into the dirt behind my back; I turned around, trying to see what he was doing.

"_Bella, you okay? That leech won't stop looking at you."_ He had scribbled into the dirt. He wanted to make sure I was okay, without getting everyone's attention, they would all hear, and knowing Renata's temper, she would fly off at the Cullens, again.

"_Not really. I haven't looked at him once. I'm so scared of what I'll see in his eyes Jake, I love him and it kills me."_ I scribbled back. He heaved a sigh, getting a sideways glance from my Father.

"_Maybe you need to look at him Bells. Maybe you can finally come to terms with what happened if you know what he's feeling."_ I looked up into his face which had a soft expression to it. I took a deep breath and nodded my eyes. He turned back around as did I.

It was hard. I didn't look him in the eyes immediately; I needed time to get a hold on my emotions. The whole time I was trying to do this, Jasper was eyeing me, worry etched on his face. I took a deep breath and lifted my head determinedly, looking into the eyes of my beautiful immortal.


	12. Chapter 12: Mine Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.****Chapter Twelve**

* * *

_'Mine'_

Bella

As soon as my eyes met his topaz stare, something washed over me. It was a cooling sensation, everything that had been in my mind leading up to this moment vanished, as did my emotions. Jasper looked shocked, but I couldn't pay attention to him, my eyes were fixed upon Edward Cullen.

The cooling sensation continued and a slight tingle ran down my spine, the rest of the pack stiffened and looked at me with wide, shocked eyes. I couldn't pay attention to them; there was only one word in my mind at this moment.

_Mine._

Whoa! Where did that come from? When did I suddenly feel that I had a claim over Edward? I tried to drag my eyes away from his, but just thinking about it made my heart wrench. His golden eyes had never looked so beautiful. I only had my human memories to remember them by, and they were fuzzy and dull. I looked at Edward through a whole new light; there were things I had never noticed before.

I had never noticed the way his eyes looked like the sun itself, or the way his cheekbones were dominant and beautiful. The way his lips were always in perfect sync and made words look beautiful. The way his hair turned bright amber in the sunlight, or the way the sunlight made him all the more beautiful.

What was happening to me? I couldn't fathom why my feelings were increasing by the second, or the way my heart would be racing if it still beat. I had no idea, but I remembered back to a conversation earlier in the day. Then it clicked.

Sam had said that this would feel like thousands of metal cables holding you to this one person. But this was stronger, there weren't thousands of cables, there were _millions. _The cables weren't metal, they were _titanium,_ and they weren't cable, they were heavy beam support rods.

I had imprinted.

"Shit." I whispered, never moving my eyes away from Edward.

"Shit." Sam, Jake, Embry and Quil all said in unison. This caught everyone's attention. They were all looking at Edward and I intently, wondering what kind of exchange we were making.

"Isabella?" My father asked, worried. He looked at Jake who had a heartbreaking expression on his face.

"What's happening?" He asked, worry lacing his voice. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gently shook me, but my eyes never once stray from Edward.

"Imprint." Jake whispered, closing his eyes.

"Who, or what, is an imprint?" Felix asked. Jake snapped his head up and looked at Edward, ignoring my brother's question. Jake didn't say anything, but I could tell he was explaining everything to Edward in his mind, and then some.

Edward eventually tore his eyes away from mine, and I nearly died. I restrained a whimper in my throat, barely covering it. My father looked at me with worry.

"Bella, what's happening?" I still hadn't moved my eyes from Edwards, who was now staring at Jake in shock.

He looked back at me with astonishment in his eyes.

"You. Imprinted. On. Me." He stated. His voice was a monotone but I could sense an underlying emotion buried beneath it. Happiness?

I nodded my head deftly and he broke into a huge grin. I couldn't help the grin that over took my lips at that moment. Seeing him happy made my whole world spin into pure bliss.

"Will someone tell us what the hell is going on?!" Rosalie yelled at Jacob, who returned her glare with a smirk.

"Guess you'll have to figure it out yourself, Beauty Queen." He chuckled. She huffed in anger. I let out a sigh and tore my eyes away from Edward, surprised that I could even do that much.

"Jake, explain." I said to him. He looked at me in annoyance but I had already turned back to Edward. He heaved a sigh, looked into the night sky and began to explain.

"Imprinting is a werewolf trait. There is a person out in the big wide world that is _destined _to be with a certain member of the pack. When they find that significant other, they imprint on them. When they imprint, they feel the need to do anything and everything for that person, that person is their whole world.

"You become whatever that person needs, whether it is a friend, a brother/sister, lover or protector. You feel an unhindered connection towards that person that can never be broken. It's like love at first sight. It's _very _difficult being away from your imprint, the very thought of being without them sends us into a depression.

"When your imprint is happy, you're happy, when they're sad, you're sad. It's like two people become one being, like I said, love at first sight."

Everyone was silent, and it stayed that way for a good five minutes. Demetri eventually broke the silence by getting up and towering over Edward, whom was still sitting on the ground. Realising what he was doing, Felix, Jake, Sam and Embry joined him.

"You _ever _hurt her like you did before, and you'll answer to all of us, not to mention the rest of the Volturi, got it?" He whispered fiercely to Edward. He looked up and nodded his head. Upon hearing these words, I got worried and defensive of Edward; I couldn't control what I did next. I got up and grabbed Demetri and Felix by their collars, and drug them back to Cassie and Renata.

Sam, Embry and Jake knew what it was like to have your imprint threatened, so they went back and sat down. I grimaced and walked over to Edward, who stood up when I approached.

"We need to talk." I said to him, he nodded his head and took my hand in his. The very touch coming from him sent my whole world into fireworks. I beamed and we started running deeper into the forest, away for unwanted ears.


	13. Chapter 13: Mine Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_'Mine'_

Edward

I was restless. I've been restless since we left the clearing, since we left Bella. How I missed my angel, my love. I had always thought she'd gotten over me, that she'd lived a long, happy, human life. What a fool I am. I could tell by the look in her light chocolate eyes – that never once strayed to my being – held nothing but pain. I hated myself. How dare I cause her so much pain; what's wrong with me?

We were sitting in the living room, all seven of us. Alice was upset and ecstatic that she saw Bella again. She recognised the hurt and pain in Bella's eyes. I'd never seen them like that before, Alice was furious that she'd caused her best friend so much pain. I looked out the window into the grass of our back lawn. It was swaying with the slow breeze in the air tonight.

"Edward," I heard Esme, my Mother, start "are you okay?"

I turned my head towards her heavenly face. She was so much like my real mother. I didn't deserve her.

"Yeah, Mum, I'm fine." I said. Her face betrayed no emotion but she was silently glowing. She was always extremely happy when one of us called her 'Mum'. I pulled out of her mind, she was too happy for my current state and I didn't want to put a damper on her happy mood. I stood up and walked into my room, anxiously waiting out the hours until I could see Bella once more.

*

We were at the clearing. The Volturi were already here, all except one member. Bella. Is she not coming? Did she go back to Italy? Is she hurt? All these scenarios ran through my mind and in a matter of seconds I was panicking, itching to go and search for her. Jasper sensed my panicked state.

_Edward! Calm down! She's okay._ He told me through his mind, sending me a wave of calm. I nodded my head in appreciation, but just because I was calm doesn't mean I'm not curious. The stench of the werewolves reached us; they were close, _very_ close. They burst through the north end of the clearing, slowing their paces and trotting into the middle of the field. Two of them were missing, Sam and Jacob. Where is Bella?!

*

Everyone was sitting down; Bella had just said a proper 'Hello' to everyone in my family. I was torn into pieces when I witnessed Bella hugging my mother; she was visibly shaking, trying not to let her pain show. She's still the same, selfless and stubborn. I could see her and Jacob scribbling in the dirt behind her back, but I paid no heed, my eyes never once moved from her face. I was mentally tracing every line of her face, every eyelash on her eyes.

Jacob suddenly turned back around and glared at me, but I still didn't move my eyes away from Bella. She hasn't looked at me yet, not once. _Did she move on? Like I told her to?_ The very thought made my anger and pain flare into unforgiving circumstances, my more sensible, logical side, was screaming at me.

_This is what you wanted! You told her to move on!_ It screamed in my mind. My train of thought was interrupted when Bella lifted her gaze to meet mine, her face was filled with stress and pain, but when she looked at me, it all visibly washed away. It was like she had no emotions for a moment. Jasper's thoughts were shocked.

_How did she do that? _He questioned, shock becoming more announced on his face. Bella's eyes were locked with mine. All the pain in her eyes was replaced with other emotions. Awe and… possessiveness?

The pack visibly stiffened and turned to stare at Bella with wide eyes.

"Shit." Bella whispered, the pack all looked at me.

"Shit." They echoed.

What's going on? Everyone's thoughts were blank, except for the wolves, whose were filled with pity.

"Isabella?" Caius asked, shaking his daughters shoulder slightly. I had always despised this man, loathed him to hell. Now he was my loves father. He had helped her open up, gave her back some life that I took from her. I am forever in his debt.

"What's happening?" He questioned, not bothering to hide the worry from his voice.

"Imprint." Jacob Black whispered forlornly.

"Who, or what, is an Imprint?" Felix asked. Jacob snapped his head up and glared at me.

_She imprinted on you, Cullen. She wanted to imprint, but _not _on you. She figured that if she imprinted, she'd finally be able to get over her feelings for you. But NOOO! She just can't win. It's like the world doesn't want her to be happy! So listen up, Leech. If you _ever _hurt her, I swear to the almighty God, that I will _gladly _beat you to a bloody pulp. Not caring what Bella says. Got it?_

Jacob's mind was screaming at me. Stupid Dog. But, I owed him, he protected Bella and became her 'Personal Sun', he brightened her world when I couldn't, he protected her when I couldn't. As much as he may aggravate me, Bella would be in pain if I hurt him. Alas, he is off limits.

"You. Imprinted. On. Me." I said, my face blank while I tried to hide the happiness in my voice. But I couldn't conceal all of it, and I broke into a huge grin, she did the same and my heart flittered. She was so beautiful.

"Will someone tell us what the hell is going on?!" Rosalie yelled at Jacob. She doesn't like to be left out of things, ever. Jacob turned to her, his face wearing a smirk.

"Guess you'll have to figure it out yourself, Beauty Queen." He chuckled. She huffed in anger. Bella looked away from me, and my heart nearly shattered, but no more than a second later, she was looking back at me, her light chocolate orbs full of nothing more than love.

"Jake, explain." Bella said. The dog heaved a sigh and looked into the night sky.

"Imprinting is a werewolf trait. There is a person out in the big wide world that is _destined _to be with a certain member of the pack. When they find that significant other, they imprint on them. When they imprint, they feel the need to do anything and everything for that person, that person is their whole world.

"You become whatever that person needs, whether it is a friend, a brother/sister, lover or protector. You feel an unhindered connection towards that person that can never be broken. It's like love at first sight. It's _very _difficult being away from your imprint, the very thought of being without them sends us into a depression.

"When your imprint is happy, you're happy, when they're sad, you're sad. It's like two people become one being, like I said, love at first sight."

All was silent, every vampires taking in this new information, before I knew it I had two vampires and three werewolves towering over me.

"You _ever _hurt her like you did before, and you'll answer to all of us, not to mention the rest of the Volturi, got it?" He whispered fiercely into my face. I looked up and nodded my head. Bella stood up and dragged Felix and Demetri back over to their mates. She started to walk towards me and I stood up.

"We need to talk." She said. I nodded my head and she took my hand. My heart nearly burst with joy. With that, we took off into the night to converse, away from unwanted ears.


	14. Chapter 14: Tree

**Disclaimer: I do notown Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_'Tree'_

We were running deep into the forest, Edwards hand securely in mine. Wait.

_No, no, no! I didn't want this! There'll be more pain!_ My logical side screamed at me. It was right, what was the point of having an imprint when they don't reciprocate your feelings? I can't imagine a worse pain. I looked over at Edward and he was smiling.

_Mine! Happy!_ My mind yelled. God Lord, I sound like a cavewomen. Edwards hand gently brush a fir tree's branch out of the way while we were running. My mind went into over drive.

_He touched that tree! How _dare _that tree be in his way! Who does that tree think it is?!_

Fuck. What's wrong with me?

The moon was setting and my mind couldn't stop questioning my split personalities. Half of me wanted nothing more than to be with Edward, the other half wanted me to fight the imprint, to avoid the pain. But I don't think that's possible.

An imprint has never been broken, although I haven't heard of anyone _trying _to break it. No one had ever _wanted _or _needed _to break it before. If things don't go well, I guess I'll be the first. I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled Edward to a stop and he looked at me, confused.

_He's confused! Nooooo! _Oh for the LOVE of God! When did I become a half-wit?!

I cleared my thoughts – or at least tried to – and turned to Edward, gazing into his butterscotch eyes.

"Edward… Why did you leave?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I needed to hear it. I needed to decide whether I was going to fight the imprint. I closed my eyes as I waited for the inevitable truth to spill from his perfect lips.

I was stunned when I felt both of his hand cupping my face, I looked up at him, venom pooling in my eyes, wondering how much this would hurt.

"Because I loved you too much." He whispered so quietly I barely heard. My breath caught in my throat. _What's he talking about?_

"Then why did you go?" I whispered back, my eyes closing once more. He grabbed my chin with his granite hand and lifted my head and ordered me to open my eyes. I couldn't say no to him, not him. Not my Imprint.

I did as I was asked and opened my eyes. My gaze locking into his.

"I _never _stopped loving you, Bella. I saw how much danger you were in, being with me. I wanted you to live a normal, happy, human life. But that didn't exactly go to plan." He finished looking down, I grabbed his chin and forced his gaze back onto mine, and I couldn't doubt him. My imprint wouldn't lie, _Edward _wouldn't lie.

I launched myself at him, my lips crashing to his with all of my strength. We flew back, farther into the forest and knocked several trees over. My hands made their way up from his lower back until they were fisted in his bronze hair. Edward had his hands on my ribs, then my hips, then they were pulling my shirt over my head.

He started to trail kisses down my neck and I smelt the scent of wildflowers. I opened my eyes and looked around. The moon was high in the sky and the stars shone brightly. There was a gentle breeze that was rocking the grass and flowers. This was the picture of perfection. I had imagined it to be like this, perfect, with Edward, in our meadow.

And now, the picture was complete.

In all of my gazing around, I hadn't notice Edward remove the remainder of my clothing, nor take off his own. We were completely one at that moment, one being. I placed a tender kiss on his lips and closed my eyes.

That was the night I made love to Edward Cullen.


	15. Chapter 15: Prison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_'Prison'_

We were standing in the clearing, my hand in Edwards. Alice had told us that the newborn army would be arriving soon. We were standing strong and tall. My eyes were closed as I listened to the footsteps of the newborn vampires. I could distinctly pick up Victorias, she was leading them, all 98 of them.

Alice had said there would be hundreds, but Victoria couldn't control all of them, their numbers dropped when they were running through northern Canada.

We were in a circle, with me at the heart. I was going to be the priority fighter in this battle. Edward was right next to me, ready to kill whichever newborn tried to see my demise. Sam, Jacob, Felix and Jasper were around Edward and I, with the rest of the pack, and the vampires, around them.

I looked at my hand, twined in Edwards and for a brief moment my stress subsided. Only for a moment. My stress and panic flared high when I saw Victoria and her army burst through the other side of the clearing.

They came to a halt, waiting for Victorias signal, as were we. She looked at me with her piercing red eyes.

"Bella, how nice it is to see you." She said mockingly. I kept my mask of cool, not wanting to show my violent temper that would set her off. We didn't have to wait long for the battle. Victoria raised her hand and with a moment's hesitation, her army shot towards us. We all tensed and I waited for the opportune moment.

I got that moment. I used the wind to make a clear path for what I was about to do. I took the lighter out of my pocket and shot in front of my family, when I was in front of them, I put up an impenetrable wall, raised from the core of the earth. I could hear my family crying out to me, asking to let the wall down, _demanding _to put the wall down.

I flicked the lighter open and immediately lit about seven newborns on fire. In all of my haste, I hadn't noticed that two people were right next to me, not inside the protection of the earth cell.

Jacob and Rosalie.

They immediately set their sights on a group of newborns separated from the rest, clearly unsure of what to do, they stuck together, knowing that going against this many newborns was suicidal, nevertheless, I was grateful to them both.

I raised spikes from the earth, sharp enough to pierce even my skin, and impaled several newborns, not counting how many. Kicking a boy in his gut, I got a look at his face. He looked no older than thirteen. His eyes were brilliant scarlet and he stood at 5' 2", his dirty blonde hair fell lazily into his demonic eyes as he clawed at my impenetrable skin. I punch and kicked several newborns out of my way before I grabbed the boy by his throat and set him ablaze.

Two girls, clearly twins, charged me, I noticed that several newborns were fighting amongst themselves, good. The girls reached me and their waist length bronze hair swung with their incredible speed. I dodged to the left and punched the slightly taller girl in her chest while spinning on my heel and landing a roundhouse kick in the others gut. They regained their balance quickly and they both got a bite at my arm, I growled in pain, the venom stung.

I placed a hand on the side of each of their heads and slammed them together. The let out a shriek as I felt their skulls break from the impact. They thrashed wildly, forgetting about the world around them, I stared at them in horror, they looked to be my age. I lit them on fire, silently apologizing that they were condemned to this life.

I destroyed several newborns and looked around the clearing wildly. Their numbers were dwindling, we were winning. Victoria was still at the edge of the clearing, where she had been standing since she unleashed this massacre upon us. I could hear my family trying to break free of their jail, to no avail. Jacob was back to back with Rosalie, slowly tearing apart a group of newborns. They may hate each other, but they were protecting their families.

I was brought back to my world when I noticed that nothing was happening, and I was surrounded. Thirty newborns stood around me, grinning sadistically. I heard Victoria laugh at me and whisper.

"Goodbye Bella."

The newborns pounced, with their combined strength they managed to get me to the ground. They were tearing at me with all they had and eventually broke my skin. I hissed at the newborns and raised earth around me, it didn't do much. I was still putting energy into my family's jail. Several newborns were sent flying after I launched a whirlwind at them. I eventually drew the lighter from my pocket and took the flame into my hand, the remaining newborns stiffened and leapt up in fear as I set their comrades to fire.

I heard Rosalie hiss as eight newborns took her down, I immediately created her and Jacob their own cell, just like their siblings'. I was alone now, but I didn't mind. My family wouldn't be hurt, that's the only thing that mattered. There was about seventeen vampires left, including Victoria, and my energy was draining. I didn't show it though; I kept up my façade of determination.

The remaining newborns pounced, not noticing the conceal flamethrower in my hand. I set seven of them ablaze as the remaining newborns edged away, fearing their existence. I looked them in the eyes, lifting my hands – consumed in flames – threateningly.

"Leave, now. Don't ever come back, or you _will _die." I hissed at them. They took me seriously and left without a second glance at Victoria. She was seething. Her army had fallen to a vampire, a werewolf and a hybrid. She hadn't done a good enough job.

"Ready to die, Bella?" She asked, mocking me. My energy was draining and I had no idea how good a fighter she was. I needed blood, immediately.

"You first." I hissed as she ran towards me. I had no energy left, I couldn't use my power, and I was using all of my non-existent power to hold my family in their cell. This was my fight; I had to fight it alone.

She had reached me now and I feigned to the left as her claws wanted my right shoulder. I kicked her in her feline shaped back and heard her wail in pain. She spun quickly, faster than other vampires and got a hold of my arm, tearing at my granite flesh with her blood red nails.

That hurt, a _lot._

I screamed in pain and I momentarily heard the banter from the cells stop in response. My arm was nearly ripped from my body. She was going to pay for that.

"You bitch." I said to her, she smirked momentarily. I ran towards her – full speed – and quickly pinned her to the ground using all of my hybrid strength. My right foot was on her chest and both of my hands were around her neck.

I could feel my consciousness fading, my energy draining. The strength of the earth cell that encased my families weakened momentarily, they didn't know. My eyes started to droop and Victoria took her chance. She put both of her hands on my right arm, her left hand on my shoulder and her right hand trapped my wrist. She pulled with all of her strength and my arm came off.

The banter coming from my family ceased once more as they heard the metal keening coming from my body. The air was deathly quiet as my family listened to my arm being torn from my body. I let out a cry and fumbled for my lighter, Victoria got her legs up and kicked me over, successfully pinning me beneath her. I reached out with my left arm, grabbing hold of my right, which was now apart from my body. She laughed mockingly and started to trail her fingernails across my cheeks. She gave an evil smirk and reached into her mouth, snapping off one of her teeth. I looked at the tooth in wonder; it hurt a vampire to hold another vampires tooth due to the venom lurking inside of it. What was she going to do to me?

"Ready, for a lesson, Bella?" She questioned, pressing the tooth to my cheek. The venom flowed through her tooth, bringing back the fire of my transformation. I let out a blood-curdling scream, disturbing the eerie silence, unable to hold it within my lungs. My famil said nothing but were now trying - with all of their strength - to break free from their prison. Victoria laughed her evil laughed and she started to make patterns in my neck, she started to write something.

As much pain I was in, my mind was still functioning. My family was still trapped and trying to break through my wall. My left arm held my right one securely, trying to manoeuvre it to re-connect to my right shoulder blade.

I eventually had some luck when Victoria lifted herself off me, thinking she had successfully broken my will, made me want to beg for death. I took a few moments to catch my breathing and gain enough strength and confidence. When I was composed, I slammed my right arm back into it place, creating a sound that sounded like two boulders colliding, the banter from the cells ceased once more as I let out a guttural snarl, I scrambled to my feet, finding new strength as I knew what I was going to do. I heard Emmett call out to me,

"Get that bitch Bella!"

Victoria whipped her body around, her ruby eyes wide as I pounced on her. I tore at her horror stricken face and it was soon unrecognizable, I tore her throat out and tore her limb from limb. I eventually stopped my revenge and set her on fire. I was breathing heavily as I watched the flames and I felt my eyes droop once more. I felt the earth that had been holding my family – for half an hour now – crumble, I fell to my knees, and everything faded to black.


	16. Chapter 16: Silent Serenade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

_'Silent Serenade'_

I let the darkness consume me completely, welcoming death. I was sorry for leaving my family behind but I knew it was my time. I had been avoiding death for so long now. Before I completely succumbed I heard growling and crying and distinctly three people at my ears.

"Bella." I heard Edward and Cassey whisper in horror and pain.

"Isabella, my daughter." I heard Caius cry into my left ear.

I didn't feel bad, I felt terrible. My family was going to be in pain. I didn't want them to be in pain. But the darkness had consumed me completely now, and there was nothing I could do. I felt myself floating upwards in the darkness. It was like I was leaving my body, and soon, I discovered that was what I was doing.

I opened my eyes and saw my body, torn and limp on the ground, surrounded by my family. I looked at my hands; I still looked the same, as I had for the past 25 years. I walked over to my body. Edward was stroking my hair and Caius was now standing up with his right hand covering his face, shaking with silent tears.

Cassey was sobbing into Felix as he tried to soothe her. He was also sobbing. Jacob and Sam were in human form standing at the foot of my body, their heads bowed. Rosalie was separated from everyone else. And I saw her fall to her knees, I ran over and put a hand on her shoulder, or at least tried to.

My hand went through her body. I realised what happened now, I was a ghost of some sort.

"That is correct." I voice boomed down to me. Who was that? I was surprised that my family didn't hear the way his voice echoed throughout the clearing. He spoke again.

"You must say a final goodbye. Then you may ascend, Isabella Volturi." He told me, I noticed that when he spoke a faint wind ruffled through the clearing, my family just passed it off as any wind, oh how I wish I could prove to Edward that we went to heaven. But I couldn't.

I looked into the sky and nodded my head. I turned towards the pack, I would say goodbye to them first. I murmured a goodbye into each of their ears and noticed that when I spoke, a wind passed through them, almost as if to let them know that I was happy. Jacob and Sam stiffened when I spoke to them, my brothers. A silent, solitary tear slid down Jacob's cheek.

I said goodbye to my Vampiric family, the same way I did with the wolves. I saved Alice, Caius, Cassey and Edward for last. Savouring their goodbyes, urging them to know I was okay. I walked over to Alice, who was sitting by my body, he head in her hands.

"Alice, my sister. I will never forget you. Please, don't be sad, I'm in a better place now, it was my time and I accept that. Alice, my sister, I love you." I whispered to her, her head snapped up and I hoped that she actually heard me. She slowly closed her eyes and walked to Jasper. I guess she didn't. I made my way over to Cassey, who was separated by Felix now.

Cassey had asked me, on numerous occasions, why I had saved her. I never told her, the very thought of explaining it was painful, it matched the pain of when Edward left, sometimes it hurt more.

"Cassey. I want you to know something," I started to say; "it's the reason why I saved you. Cassey, I had never told _anyone _this. Not even Edward when I was still human. It hurt too much to talk about. Cassey, I had a sister. Her name was Meghan, she was two years younger than me and we were very close. She was everything to me, I did anything for her. Four months before I moved to Forks, Meghan was in a car accident. She died on impact.

"I couldn't bear to see my mother's pain; no could I bear to face my own. Charlie was a mess when I moved in, but he got it under control, for me. He never thought of her, it was too much pain. I know this, because Edward never found out, no one ever found out. Cassey, when I saw you that day, with your body covered in blood, your blonde hair caked in mud and sweat. I looked past all of your blood, all of your bruises and saw that you look exactly like Meghan. My younger sister.

"I saw her die, Cassey, I watched my sister as her life slipped away, and I wasn't going to let that happen to you. I love you Cassey, I'll miss you." I whispered to her.

I walked away from Cassey, my dead heart wrenching, I had never told anyone that. And it saddened me to know that I could still only talk about it when I'm dead. I lifted my head and looked at my father. His shaking had ceased but he did not remove his hand from his face.

"Father. I love you, never doubt that. You did everything you could, please don't blame yourself. I'll be watching over you, Dad. I love you with all of my dead heart." I whispered to him forlornly. I knew that everything I told him wouldn't stop the fact that he _would _blame himself. I took a deep breath and turned towards Edward.

He had his face buried in my hair and was shaking violently. I let out a sob and felt something trickle down my cheek. I gasped as I brought my hand away from my cheek and saw the liquid upon it. I was crying, but these weren't normal tears, Venom had leaked from my eyes. I closed my eyes and approached Edward, trying to touch him, but my hand just slid through his body. I let out another sob as I bent towards his ear.

"Edward, my love, my life, my everything. I will always love you; I never stopped, even after 25 years. My Love, I'll watch over you, I'll be your guardian angel, no one will hurt you, and you'll never be in so much pain again. I promise. Goodbye, Edward, my love, my imprint. I love you eternally and always." I finished my goodbye and stood up looking towards the sky, I started to fly, descend into the unknown of my new life.

What was beyond the barrier of life and death? The line I had been walking my entire existence? I intended to find out. I broke through that barrier and let out a gasp at what I saw.

* * *

**Don't freak, this isn't the last chapter. Sorry it took a while to update, been busy with school.**


	17. Chapter 17: Fallen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_'Fallen'_

I watched my funeral from heaven. I watched as my family cried over me, how Edward was a mess without me. It pained me to see him like that, on his knees, sobbing into his hands. I may be dead, but I still imprinted on Edward, thus, still wanting to be with him in every fibre of my being.

When I reached heaven, there was no pearly white gates, and only one person greeted me. Meghan, my baby sister. It had been a week since I'd been here and I learnt some truths about the afterlife.

Everyone had their own personal heaven, their own sanctuary, where they could watch over their loved ones. When I died, I imagined watching over my family from Edwards bedroom, so that was my personal heaven, I also hoped to see Meghan, so she was here with me.

She told me everything, how she died, why it was her time, how she wishes that it wasn't. She was stuck in her fifteen year old body, but it was good that we had each other.

The funeral ended, and everyone started to walk away. Only The Cullens, the wolves and my Volturi family stayed behind. An hour later, several of them left, leaving only Cassey, Jacob and Edward. Cassey and Jacob each said their own goodbyes and Edward stayed behind.

Four hours later and he was still there, kneeling beside my grave. I couldn't take it anymore, and I started to cry. My venom tears fell from my eyes silently, as I watched my Love cry brokenly and tormented in front of grave. Meghan arrived not five minutes later.

"Bella, I'm sorry." She whispered to me. I turned around and saw her standing there, in her faded blue jeans and white tank top. It was what she was wearing the night she died, everyone was stuck in the clothes that they died in. For example, if a person had died in the nude…

I saw Meghan's white wings flutter gently, and mine fluttered in response. Her wings were white, mine were a midnight blue, this is because she was a mortal when she died. When mortals die and go to heaven, their wings are white because of their species. When vampires go to heaven their wings are either blood red, or bright topaz, depending on their diet. Werewolves wings are a deep russet colour, the same tone as Jacob's skin.

My wings were one of a kind. Considering that I was a hybrid. My wings are midnight blue and have a faint white glow around them. I love them, Meghan was jealous.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Edward cry into the sky.

"Why did you go? Why did you fight on your own?! I could've helped!" He cried with non-existent tears. I leaned towards earth, towards Edward.

"Because I love you too much." I whispered to him. I gentle breeze caressed his face before he finally stood up and left my grave. I was going to keep my promise to Edward; I was going to watch over him, like a guardian angel.

"Isabella Volturi, Meghan Swan." The almighty's voice boomed down to us, we turned our heads up, looking into the distant sunlight that we knew as God.

"Yes?" I questioned softly.

"You have led peaceful, selfless lives. Isabella, before you begun your descent, you promised Edward Cullen that you would be his guardian angel. Just as Meghan promised when she whispered her goodbye to you." He continued. I looked at Meghan who was smiling at me; she never told me what she said in her goodbye. Everyone got to say goodbye to their loved ones, even though they couldn't hear them.

"Yes, Lord." We responded in unison.

"Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, you promised a being on earth, to be their guardian angel, as Meghan Anne Swan promised you. Therefore, you may return." He said.

We looked at him in shock, we had heard of this happening, of angels being allowed to return to the land of the living, but we never guessed we would be able to do such a thing.

"Both of us?" Meghan questioned. The Lord responded.

"You promised to be the Guardian Angel of Isabella, if she is descending, then you will be allowed too." He said, we both looked up in love, awe and the upmost respect. Although I was utterly confused.

"Lord, when I descend, will I still be a hybrid? Or will I be human again?" I questioned.

"You shall be what you were when you died. Meghan, you will be an angel, you still have all the abilities and qualities of an angel. As will you, Isabella. I have granted you your wings, even when you are in the land of life, you will have your wings. Although you will be able to hide them from view. Goodbye, my children protect you siblings." He finished.

With that, my sister and I fell from heaven, I noticed that I was falling straight towards my grave, and Meghan was moving farther away, I saw her drop into the Forks cemetery, where she had been buried. Edward had buried me in our meadow, God bless him.

I closed my eyes and fell through the earth, I felt my soul push its way into my body once more and with a gasp my eyes flew open. I was in my coffin. Crap, I was going to have to dig my way out and hurry over to Meghan, she may be immortal, but she still has to breathe.

I began to punch my way through the Earth, which was pretty easy considering I could control it again. I was out in a matter of seconds. I looked down at my body. I was wearing black cargo pants and a red wife beater, the same clothes I died in. They were torn and I could see bite marks in them, I felt my neck and felt it bumpy from whatever Victoria wrote on my throat, I still didn't know. I looked to my left and right, noticing that my wings were spread.

I flew into the sky and started to make my way to get my sister. It was late into the night, and no one would see me. I landed in the cemetery and ran to her grave. To my astonishment, she was already outside, her hands in her faded denim pockets, her face turned up in a smile.

"God said I would still have the Angelic powers. I just teleported out." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. I laughed at my own idiocy; I had already forgotten that God had said that. Angels weren't as fast or strong as vampires of wolves, but they could be just as deadly. We could walk through walls, just like a ghost.

We could fly, which was, well, freaking awesome, and last but not least, we could teleport.

When we teleported, our wings wrapped around our bodies. The feathers of ours wings looked like they were gently floating upwards, like they were being picked off in the wind. As all of the feathers floated into the sky, our bodies would teleport where we needed them to go.

I looked at Meghan, she was worried, I could instantly tell what about.

"They'll like you Meghan. I won't let anything happen to you." I said, slinging my arm across her shoulders. She chuckled lightly.

"And I'm supposed to be your Guardian." She said, mostly to herself. I gave her shoulders a squeeze and we flew up into the sky, making our way towards the Cullen Mansion. The wolves were in La Push and Caius, Cassey, Felix, Demetri, Renata and Chelsea were at my old home. While I was in heaven, Renata and Chelsea had changed their diets, when asked about it they responded with, "In honour of our fallen sister."

We landed a mile from the house and Meghan's heart was beating rapidly. I gave her a reassuring smile before we continued on, walking pace. Meghan may be immortal, but she still needs sleep, and she can get tired, she was like a human. She is a human.

We were at the porch now and I gave Meghan another hug before I knocked on the door, our wings were still exposed, we haven't yet figured out how to conceal them.

The door was opened by Rosalie, whose expression immediately turned to shock and horror. I chuckled once and remembered how Jacob had told me that my laugh was familiar, and anyone would be able to recognise it. And boy, did they recognise it.

A moment later all vampires, including Edward, stood before Meghan and I. Meghan was very shy, just like me, and put her head down to hide her blush, Luckily, she didn't inherit the 'klutz' gene from our grandmother, as I, unfortunately, did.

"Bella?" Edward whispered to me. I looked into his eyes and the werewolf inside of me rejoiced. Oh how I missed my imprint. I took a step towards him and gestured to my midnight blue wings.

"We fell from heaven." I murmured. Glancing at Meghan, who was still looking pointedly at her shoes.

"It's really you?" Rosalie whispered, stepping forward. I nodded my head. Over the week that I had been dead, I found Rosalie's true feelings towards me, she felt responsible for my death, even though she had nothing to do with it. She blamed herself and admitted to Emmett that she had considered me her sister, and her one regret was not telling me.

I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms, she started to sob and shake. I looked at Emmett and he immediately got the hint and walked over to help me soothe my sister. She eventually stopped sobbing and pulled back.

"Bella, I'm so sor-," She started, but I cut her off.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Rose. I know that you blamed yourself, it's not your fault." I said with a smile. I was about to turn towards Edward when he had suddenly caught me in his firm grip, sobbing into my shoulder. I had seen so much of Edwards's emotions in the past week.

His knees gave out and I caught him before he fell to the floor. His head was on my collar bone and my head was buried in his hair, a venom tear leaked through my denfenses and down my cheek. I was trying to control myself, for Edwards's sake. Surprisingly, I did a good enough job. I was silent but tears kept cascading down my face. Edward pulled himself up and crashed his lips to mine. I don't know how long we stood there, but eventually, two people cleared their throats, I whipped my head around and saw Meghan and Emmett laughing at us.

I chuckled too and held tighter to Edward, my head against his chest, facing my family. He eventually let me go and Alice immediately started to crush me in her iron grip, followed by Emmet then Jasper, Esme and Carlisle.

We moved inside the living room and Meghan and I were standing, unable to sit due to our wings.

"So, who is this?" Esme asked motherly, I looked at my baby sister fondly before turning back towards my mother.

"This is Meghan, my sister."


	18. Chapter 18: I Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_'I know'_

There was an audible silence that filled the room, everyone was staring at Meghan and she was blushing furiously. I could tell that my vampiric family were taking in our similarities in appearance. Meghan had inherited our fathers deep brown eyes and my Mothers nose. Esme and Edward turned to me.

"You have a sister?" They asked. I nodded my head and turned towards Meghan. I whispered into her ear, although I knew my family could hear.

"It's okay. Do you want to tell the story?" I whispered, she looked at me and shook her head furiously. I squeezed her hand. Turning towards the Cullens I took a deep breath and looked out the window, unable to meet their anxious stares. Meghan dropped my hand and walked to stand by the window.

I kept my gaze fixed on the window and took another deep, unnecessary, breath. I then realised, how hard this story would be to tell, let alone for Meghan to hear. I turned back towards the Cullens.

"Perhaps everyone should be here, before I tell the story." I murmured. Carlisle nodded his head and went straight to the home phone, dialling the number to my old home. Esme started to call all of the werewolves.

I turned my back on them and made my way over to Meghan.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. She turned to me with a small smile.

"I've missed it, walking on the firm ground, feeling human." She said to me, I gave a genuine smile.

"Me too." I said. I could hear Alice murmuring to Esme quietly, and then start to approach us; she was by our side in a second, making Meghan jump. Alice looked at her with sympathy.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said.

"It's okay, I'm starting to get used to it with Bella." She said back, looking at her feet, Alice spoke to fast and quietly that only I had a chance at hearing.

"She's just like you Bella." I turned and nodded my head with a smile. Alice turned back towards Meghan.

"Hi, I'm-," she started, Meghan cut in. "Alice. I know, I saw you when Bella first met you 25 years ago." She said with a smile. Alice looked confused and I told I'd explain when the rest of my _huge _family had arrived.

"Caius and the others are coming, but they don't know why." Carlisle said, Esme continued. "Only Sam and Jacob are coming from the pack.

I nodded my head and smiled at them, I missed them so much. Edward was then next to me, an arm wrapped around my waist his whispered into my ear.

"Don't _ever_ do something like that again." He said, rage and despair obvious in his voice. I looked at him confused, I didn't _intend _to die.

"Do what?"

"Fight 98 newborns with only two people to help you!" He yelled. I grimaced, I had completely forgotten about the fight, surprisingly. Meghan turned towards Edward and I.

"Yeah, sis, you nearly gave me a heart attack, and not an easy thing to do, considering how I'm already dead." She said, giving me a glare, I sighed and turned towards Edward.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want any of you to get hurt. I'm so sorry." I whispered to him, he groaned and pulled my lips to his. No one broke us apart, they knew that this was a reconciliation, and a helluva one at that. _Best. Kiss. Ever._

I pulled away and rest my head against his chest; he started to rub soothing patterns on my back. And, damn myself, I started to purr. I felt Edward resonate a chuckle through his chest and I saw Meghan smiling at me from the corner of my eye.

"So, you're Bella's sister?" Edward started; Meghan opened her mouth to answer when the door flew open, Jacob and Sam running inside.

"What is it? You said there was an emergency?" They said, looking at Esme. I smiled at my brothers who were still looking at my mother, not noticing that I was here, much less with wings. Esme looked at me, Jake and Sam followed her gaze and their eyes went wide. They howled as they ran at me, tackling me to the ground. I laughed and hugged them back with my strength they both shifted uncomfortably and said "Ow." In unison. They pulled me to my feet.

"How?" Jake whispered to me.

"I'll explain when my Father arrives." I said to him, they both nodded their heads and their eyes strayed to Meghan. She blushed again and I walked to her side, dragging my pack brothers along with me. "Guys, this is Meghan, my sister. I know, I'll explain later." She scuffed her foot on the ground, looking at her pigeon toed feet.

"Hello." She said. I smiled at her, she's still so shy. The door burst open again, and in walked the Volturi, my family. Their eyes immediately went to my face and their eyes were as wide as everyone else's. I smiled at them before throwing myself across the room and into Caius' waiting arms.

"I've heard the legends, but I never thought…" He said, mostly to himself. His grip on me tightened for a moment before he held me back at arm's length, he placed a kiss on my forehead and I turned towards my family. Demetri and Felix immediately had me in their signature 'double bear' hug. Followed by Renata and Chelsea. When they released me I came face to face with a very un-happy Cassey.

She walked over and punched me in the gut, _hard. _I looked up at her face in time for her to murmur "Idiot." She then brought me into her hug. I could feel her silent sobs racking through her body, yet she made no sound. Not a peep. I had seen Cassey's heart ache from above, how she yearned to have me back. I remembered how I felt like that with Meghan. Cassey lost me, her sister.

I smiled and pulled her back, it's time for my angel sister to meet my vampire one. I sighed and looked at Meghan. Who had averted her gaze back out the window.

"Sit. I'll explain."

They did so and I walked to Meghan's side.

"This is Meghan, my sister." I said, mainly to Cassey. Everyone opened their mouths to ask different questions, I raised my hand and everyone snapped their mouths shut. "Let me explain, then you can ask questions." I looked at Meghan who was frowning, looking out the window. I noticed the harrowing ways in which the trees were blowing, is there a storm?

"Storm?" I asked her, she looked back at me, probably forgetting everyone else in the room.

"I don't think so. Listen carefully." She said to me. I did so, closing my eyes. I remember what wind sounds like, I can control it, the wind that was caressing the forest now sounded different, there was a majesty about it. It wasn't a storm, he was trying to communicate.

"He's trying to communicate?" I whisper asked, my eyes still closed, head cocked to the side. Meghan placed a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to her smile, causing me to smile in return.

"You're getting better at recognizing." I felt joy when my sister said this. I wanted nothing more than to make her proud. Even though I was older, Meghan usually gave me advice, she wasn't as mature as me, but she had to freaking great wisdom.

"Let's go see what he wants." I said while grabbing my sisters hand, pulling her out the door, I had completely forgotten my families' presence until Felix spoke.

"Bella?" He asked, annoyed. I spun around and glared at him.

"Gods trying to talk to us, we need to see what it is, we'll be back soon." I called out, flying into the sky with Meghan.

The last thing I heard was Emmett's low whistle.


	19. Chapter 19: Presence

**I'm sorry that it took me a while to update. I've been _so_ freakin' busy lately.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_'Presence'_

We were flying back to the Cullen mansion. We had just spoken with God. He had said that we must keep the heaven a question to the living; therefore, we aren't able to tell them anything. Which sucks. The most I'll be able to explain is why I never told anyone about Meghan, and explaining that hurt enough.

We arrived back at the mansion and when we walked in, the room fell silent. I raised a questioning eyebrow, and Meghan had already gone to looking at her shoes.

"I explained the legend of the Guardians of Earth. But I don't know how much of it is true." My father I spoke, I sighed and fisted my hands once. That's the best explanation that my family is going to get.

"Sorry, but Heaven must remain a mystery to the living, that's the best explanation that you're going to get." I said, looking out the window. This was followed by a chorus of 'What?!' and 'How come?!'.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. Edward was at my side in an instant and had me in his embrace.

"I missed you." He whispered to my hair. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, Sam spoke.

"I called the rest of the pack. Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth are on their way, Paul, Leah, Oliver and Jason are busy." I nodded my head in excitement, wanting to see my pack brothers as soon as possible. Speaking of those devils, they burst through the doors, tackling me and knocking Edward over in the process. Meghan very narrowly avoided being knocked over.

I laughed with them as they pulled me to my feet, throwing questions at me, all of which I was unable to answer. They eventually took their seats and I sighed, still unable to sit. Meghan threw me an apologetic smile.

"So, Meghan is your sister?" Embry asked me. I nodded my head.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" Alice questioned softly. I thought she would be able to see what I was going to say, but due to the werewolves' presence, she was blind. I used all of my speed and in a mere half second I had my back facing them, looking out the window wall.

"Meghan is two years younger than me. She was fifteen and I was seventeen. Four months before I moved to Forks, there was an accident. Edward, I told you that I moved to Forks because I wanted to give my mother space, and that was partly true. But the main reason was because I couldn't stay in Phoenix, everywhere I went I saw Meghan. It was brutal" I continued in a whisper. "She was in a car accident, with my mother and I. Renee was knocked out, her head on the steering wheel, I was still conscious, trying to get out"

The room was silent as I continued Meghan's death, my lament.

"I was watching Meghan die, her life slipped away in front of my eyes. I tried to help, but it was too late. Meghan and I were always very close, she was – _is _my best friend. I couldn't stay in Phoenix, so I moved to Forks. Charlie was a mess when I first showed up, he tried to erase Meghan, the pain was too much.

"I was going to tell you, eventually, when it didn't hurt, it's been twenty-five years and I'm still not over it." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Cassey, you were always curious as to why I saved you."

"I still am." She responded in a whisper.

"When I saw you there, dying in your own blood. Your beautiful blonde hair stained ruby red. I saw Meghan, doubled over in our mother's old car, dying. I couldn't save her Cassey, I couldn't save my own sister and it killed me, I had a way to save you, I wanted to save you, I didn't want to watch another person die." I finished in a tortured whisper.

I focused my vision on the window, seeing a reflection of the lounge room. Meghan was sitting on the ground, behind the loveseat, he back pressed against it, head bowed. Everyone was either looking at Meghan or I. I caught my own reflection in the window and my eyes strayed down to my neck, were Victoria had written her final words.

'Die'.

I turned then, not meeting anyone's gaze, and made my way over to Meghan. I crouched down behind the lounge, cutting off everyone's views of me. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she lifted her head, her chocolate eyes meeting mine. A tear rolled down her cheek and she sobbed. She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back as hard as I dared. No one made a sound, but I heard many retreating footsteps, from the scents in the room I could tell that only Edward, Cassey, Alice and Caius had stayed.

Meghan stopped crying yet her hands were still fisted in the back of my shirt.

"I missed you so much, Izzy." She said. She's the only person who has ever called me Izzy. I never allowed anyone besides my sister to call me that. I smoothed her hair and closed my eyes.

"I missed you too."


	20. Chapter 20: Wolfpire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_'Wolfpire'_

I pulled my sister to her feet and into view of the four vampires. Cassey was the first to approach us.

"Welcome to our family, Meghan." She said, giving her a careful hug. Most likely responding to Meghan's flowing blood.

Cassey let go of Meghan then left the room. Caius was next to me in an instant, he laid a hand on my sister's shoulder.

"You know Isabella is a daughter to me." He said "You are too." And pulled her into the encirclement of his old arms.

Alice was next, and she was ecstatic.

"Yay! I get a new sister! We're going to be great friends, Meghan, I mean it." She said so quickly that even I had a hard time catching it. Alice gave Edward a meaningful look, and then left the room. I could hear her talking to Esme and Rosalie about Meghan, the new addition to their family.

"Welcome, Meghan, our sister." Edward murmured and pulled her into a brotherly hug. Meghan had a slight smile on her face as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Edward release her and came to stand by my side, he wrapped an arm around me. Meghan then looked me straight in the eyes.

"I want to see it." She said, this confused me, she could have elaborated more. I rolled my eyes and replied.

"What do you want to see?" She smiled and her eyes glistened with a spark that I haven't seen in twenty-six years.

"Dad's house, the meadow, Forks high, La Push. Everywhere you went." She said to Edward and I. I beamed at her, it was the perfect idea. I looked at my imprint, who was also smiling fiercely. He nodded his head and Esme came back into the room.

"Meghan, you are welcome to use our guest room. We have more than enough space here." She said.

"Oh, I-If it's not too much trouble." Meghan replied. Esme smiled in all of her compassionate grace and said at vampire speed. "So much like her sister." I smiled and my mother as she walked into the kitchen. She was about to order 15 pizzas for the werewolves.

Everyone was talking to Meghan, asking her questions. She no longer blushed every two seconds, and she was no longer tense. Alice was ecstatic that she had fashion sense. Seth seemed to like her, _really _like her. He hadn't imprinted on her, but he still looked at her fondly. The pizzas arrived and Esme took the food to the wolves, all of the vampires left the room, unable to stand the smell, only Edward and I stayed behind with Meghan.

Before I died, human food smelled revolting to me, I suppose I got the more vampire diet in my hybrid transformation, yet when Jacob lifted the box to his food, the smell that came wafting out of it was heavenly. I went wide eyed and Jake looked at me in confusion. I shook my head, disbelieving.

"Bells?" Seth asked. I looked at him and shook my head again.

"You aren't going to believe this." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Believe what?" Edward questioned.

"The pizza, it actually smells good."

All was silent. I even heard Alice stop talking to Renata, Chelsea and Rose about fashion, wow. I was still looking at the pizza questioningly, Jake handed me a slice and I grimaced, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe you can eat human food now?" He said hopefully. I took a deep breath before biting into the pizza, it was extraordinary! Better than blood. Wait.

_Better than blood?! _What the hell?

The room was still silent, and my eyes were wide. I took another bite into the pizza, then another, until the food was devoured. The pack were all beaming at me, we were family, but they still didn't like the idea of me drinking blood. I looked at Edward who had a slight smile on his face.

"That tasted… Good." I finished lamely, the pack burst into laughter as I took a slice of Jared's pepperoni pizza. He didn't like that, He chased me around the house as I ate the slice, I was only running at Wolf speed.

I stopped dead in my tracks as a thought occurred to me. Jared went flying into my back and landed on the ground with a thump.

Over the past twenty-five years, my vampire side was the most dominant in my hybrid state. Now, I could eat human food, and it didn't disgust me, I flew out the back doors and quickly made my way into the forest, I needed a test to see whether I'm more wolf, or vampire.


	21. Chapter 21: Dominant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_'Dominant'_

I was stalking a herd of elk and I could hear their pulses racing, they knew danger was close, but they didn't know where or who that danger was. I quickly pinned a buck beneath me, venom pooling in my mouth, I could feel the pull towards the elk's blood, I bit into its neck and tasted the… most _disgusting_ thing ever.

I pulled my mouth away and saw the blood seep from the elk's neck, I felt a desire for that blood, and I tried again. _Nope, still disgusting._

Well, this is brilliant. I still have a pull towards blood, yet it tastes disgusting. Why does the world hate me? I spat out the blood that entered my mouth and stumbled backwards, slightly gagging. As I was stumbling backwards off the buck, someone took my place, Jasper. He was here, who else?

I turned around and found everyone, _everyone_ standing there, watching me. The Pack's expression was rapt, and my vampires looked dumbfounded, Meghan had her eyebrows raised.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him and sighed deeply.

"Before I died, I was more vampire than I was werewolf, now… I think it's the other way around. Food tastes good to me, and blood tastes disgusting, yet I still felt pulled towards it. Don't ask how, I don't know." I said "What the hell is going on?" I said to myself, looking at no one or nothing in particular.

Jasper finished the buck and I could see that he was still in hunting mode, he turned towards Meghan, her scent was spicy. He started to take a step towards her but I was already in front of him, as well as my pack brothers. Renata, Chelsea and Caius had to leave and hunt; they couldn't be this close to Meghan.

"Jasper, I'd appreciate it if you didn't eat my sister." I told him coolly. He snarled at me and got into a crouch, he was still wild from his blood lust, he wasn't Jasper.

I had him pinned beneath me in a second, and the pack had phased. He was struggling underneath me but he couldn't get away from my titanium hold. I spun my head around.

"Alice, a little help?" I asked politely, she nodded and ran over to her husband top speed.

"Jazz, you have to come with me." She said, Jasper visibly calmed when she spoke to him in such a gentle tone, he stopped struggling, but his eyes were still as black as night. I got off my brother carefully, still holding onto one of his arms until I was certain he wouldn't try to take my sister.

Alice nodded to me and I let go of my brother, they dashed off into the forest, the opposite direction of my sister. The Pack was still in wolf form and I don't think they intended to be coming out of it, considering they shredded their clothes. Everyone was looking at me like I had a third head.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious. No one made a sound, not even Edward; I dashed to his side, unable to stay away from my imprint any longer. Now that my wolf side was more dominant, the imprint had become stronger, now Edward would also feel the gravitational pull that I'd been feeling towards him. When I was dominant vampire, I felt the gravity turns toward Edward, but he didn't.

"L-Love, you're shaking." He stuttered out. I gave a confused look and directed my gaze to my hands. Sure enough, they were shaking, not just them, but my entire body had tremors rocking through it, and I recognised what was happening immediately. Now that I was dominant werewolf, phasing into one wouldn't nearly kill me. When I was a newborn, and my temper was unstable, I would phase. It nearly killed me when I ripped through my granite flesh, my cold body becoming overheated.

I looked towards the pack and they had stupid grins stretched across all of their faces, I grinned back and moved away from Edward – which nearly killed me – to stand near the Pack.

I took a deep breath and searched my body for a release, trying to find where all of these tremors were coming from. I eventually found it at the nape of my neck, and identified a warm sensation that I'd never felt before, even when I was dominant vampire. I breathed deeply as I felt around the warmness, I could feel the tremors racking my body violently, but it didn't hurt, it was fantastic. A feeling of freedom washed over me as I explored the heat, getting to know it better, recognizing it.

I found the release and the tremors stopped, there was one tremor that rocked my spine as the heat from my neck shot down my body. My eyes snapped open in time for my vision to go red. I felt myself fall to my knees, the tremors had stopped and all was silent, I could feel the heat slowly wash over my body as the werewolf in me tared itself open. I opened my eyes again and found that I was no longer looking at my hands, but paws. I had only seen my paws three times in 25 years, and that was when I was newborn.

My paws were midnight blue, just as my wings in heaven. My claws were platinum white as were the tips of my ears.

_Bella?!_ I heard Paul yell through his mind, I chuckled internally and replied.

_Yep, _pooping the 'p', _long story short, I'm more werewolf than vampire, now, I can eat, and blood tastes disgusting. _

_Wow. _Jason answered.

_The best thing though is that it doesn't nearly kill me when I phase, I can control it now!_ I told Paul, Oliver, Jason and Leah excitedly. I had forgotten that Jake, Sam, Embry, Quil and Seth were all phased too, they hadn't said anything yet, they were still staring at me. I looked through Sam's mind and saw through his eyes.

My wings.

My wings were still out because I hadn't retracted them, they were still midnight blue and they were spread wide. I shrugged my gigantic shoulders and turned towards Edward, who was staring open mouthed at me, as was everyone else. Meghan was beaming with pride and a look that said 'That's my sister.'

I trotted over to her and bent my head; I was smaller than the rest of the pack. Meghan climbed on my back, using my wings to steady herself, and scratched my ears; I coughed a bark that resembled a laugh. I looked at Edward and the other vampires who were still staring at me. I don't know if Edward would be able to hear me or not.

_Edward? Can you hear me?_ I called through my head, feeling like a complete moron. He didn't answer, so I took that as a 'no'. I looked at Sam.

_Sam, can you give Edward a message for me? Tell him I love him. _Sam groaned at the message he had to deliver, but delivered it none the less. This caused Edward to break out of his trance and he turned to me with an expression of nothing but pure joy.

He came over to me – we were the same height now – and he leant his marble forehead against my midnight fur pelt. He started to run his fingers through my fur and for the second time that night, I purred.


	22. Chapter 22: Clouds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_'Clouds'_

Edward had _finally _agreed to let me carry him. I was taking Meghan to everywhere she wanted to see, and of course Edward was coming. It's not like I'd leave behind my imprint. _If that's even possible._

I felt another weight on my back, slightly further down, Edward was giving Meghan her space, which was kind of him. But I could tell that Meghan wasn't scared. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Edward told our family that we were going on a 'walk', and they agreed. Esme wanted us home by dawn. She has already taken to Meghan like she was her own flesh and blood, and I think she's happy that she has a human daughter.

Carlisle sees Meghan as a long-lost daughter, and Emmett, Rosalie and Alice can't wait to get to know her better. I can tell Jasper wants to be a big brother again, but he doesn't have enough faith in his control, I guess I'll have to talk to him about that.

My Volturi family are being very cautious; they do not wish to harm Meghan as they know how much she means to me. Caius and Cassey have the best control. Cassey because she's only tasted human blood twice, and Caius because he has centuries of control. Felix, Demetri, Renata and Chelsea want me to be happy, so they don't think I'll be impressed if they eat her.

I gave a bark before I turned on my heels and started running to La Push. First beach. I felt Meghan's laugh resonate from her chest and I howled. Edward gave a small chuckle. The trees became blurs and I could feel Meghan's hand fisted in my fur, but not from fear, but exhilaration. I passed Oliver on the way and he gave a bark to say 'Hello'.

It was late at night, around 1:30 am, the beach should be deserted. The blur of green around me that I'd come to know as the forest ended, and I skidded to a halt. My paws raked through the sand and left a trail, Meghan nearly fell off but Edward had caught her. He helped her down carefully and we began to walk up and down the beach. Sam was protesting in my mind about Edward being in La Push.

_Sam, shut up. I won't let him hurt anyone. Trust me. It's not like he would anyway._ Sam continued to grumble but let it go, he trusted me.

"Uh, Bella? Could you, like, phase back?" Meghan questioned. I don't have any clothes, and it would be _weird _if I walked around naked. I let my throat resonate what sounded like a sigh and I trotted over to Edward.

"Yes, love?" Always the gentleman. I gingerly bit down on the sleeve of his shirt – which would be too big on me – and began to pull upwards, Edward frowned, confused, but lifted his arms up so I could take his shirt off, I was momentarily distracted by his marble chest and he laughed when he caught me looking. I ran into the forest and I could hear Meghan asking Edward what I was doing. I sighed again, loud enough for Edward to hear.

I felt around for the familiar warmth that had come to encase my body, looking for the sign of how to reign it in. I soon found it in the soles of my paws, I nudged at it, gently prodding it, I was satisfied when the heat started to slowly retreat to the nape of my neck. Soon enough, I was human again. I gently lifted Edward shirt over my head and was satisfied when it came down to my knees. _Why are his clothes so big?_

I ran back out and stood behind Meghan, she hadn't noticed my reappearance. She began to turn around.

"Gah!" She exclaimed at the sight of me, I smirked and patted her head, she always hated that. She batted my hand away and then complained that her hand hurt, I laughed and started walking ahead of her, down the beach.

We chatted for awhile; she was excited that she got to be here. Our mother didn't like Meghan coming here as a child, she barely got to see the beach.

I stopped when we came to the familiar piece of driftwood that Jacob and I marked as our own. I smiled warmly at it, remembering my fuzzy human memories.

I sat on the white piece of driftwood and Meghan accompanied me. Edward stood, staring lovingly at me. _Hell yeah._

Meghan and I talked for hours on end and she eventually fell asleep on my shoulder. I moved so my arm was around her and I leant my head on hers. I don't know how long I stayed there, or when Edward sat on my right side, leaning on me as well. The sun started to come up, behind the clouds.

"Edward, I don't want to wake her, would you mind getting your car so we can take her home?" I asked, my lips 2 millimetres away from his.

"Of course." He responded before crashing his lips to mine. I pulled away – reluctantly – after two minutes. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before he stood up.

"Oh, and Edward?" I called to him, he responded by turning around, smiling his crooked smile. "Would you mind bringing me some clothes?"

He laughed and nodded his head before sprinting off into the forest.


	23. Chapter 23: Alfonse, Anna, Lukas

**Sorry that this chapter is short. I've been busy, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_'Alfonse, Anna, Lukas'_

I could hear Meghan sleeping in the guest room on the second floor. I don't know how long it will be until she wakes up. I was sitting with Edward at his piano and listened whilst he played my Lullaby. I had been wanting to hear it for so long now, I'd almost forgotten how it sounded.

We were in our own little world, and no one dare interrupt us, so I jumped three feet in the air when the front door was knocked upon. I got up to answer it. I had figured out how to retract my wings, it was painful for me, considering that my skin was granite hard. The wings tucked neatly into my shoulder blades, and when they were concealed, I had an intricate design of my wings on my shoulders, inked in midnight blue.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

I was standing in front of three guardians. Two men and one woman, their wings were platinum white, and they were smiling tentatively at me. I got such a shock that my wings jutted out from my back. Their smiles grew.

"She's the one." The woman said, turning around to face the men. She had strawberry blonde hair and a round face; her green eyes were alight with excitement.

"She is." The taller of the men responded. His hair was a dark shade of chestnut brown and his grey eyes shone with wisdom. I let my eyes wonder to the second man. He didn't look like the other two. His hair was neon blue and sticking up around his face in irregular tufts. He was wearing dark wash cargo jeans and a black shirt, barefoot.

Edward had taken my side and he froze as soon as he saw the three guardians standing before us. They smiled at him then beamed at me. I recovered from my shock and stepped to the side, giving them access to the house. They shuffled in quietly and the blue haired boy gave a whistle.

"Vampires are nearly always rich." He muttered. My gaze was pulled from him as the woman stuck out her hand, she looked to be 32.

"My name is Anna, this is Alfonse", she gestured to the brown haired man, "and this is Lukas." I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"I'm Isabella Volturi, call me Bella, this is Edward Cullen." I gestured to Edward, my love, who had come to stand by my side.

"I assume that the other Guardian is asleep?" Alfonse spoke, I nodded my head and led them to the living room, they took their seats and I sucked in a sharp breath as I pulled my wings inside my body.

"So you're the hybrid." Lukas questioned, his eyes littered with curiosity. I nodded my head. They were asking me questions on how I came to be, what it was like, so on and so forth. The Cullens and Volturi were hunting, and the werewolves were in a desperate need of sleep. I finally got to ask some questions of my own.

"So, why are you here?" Anna looked at her hands, limp in her lap. Lukas frowned and Alfonse took it upon himself to answer.

"Bella, you know that we can descend from heaven." He started, I nodded my head.

"Well, like there is Heaven, there is also Hell. Only the purest of demons go there. Humans who have committed the worse kinds of sins. Rapists, murderers, you get the picture. Heaven is nothing like humans perceive, humans believe that Hell is all fire and brimstones, when, in reality, it's so much worse." I stared at him as he struggled to take a deep breath. I had known there was a Hell, but I never looked much into it. I didn't _want _to know about it.

"You see, Bella, just like Angels can descend from Heaven. Demons can _ascend _from Hell." I kept my face cool with this new information.

"Bella, you've fallen into a war."


	24. Chapter 24: War Within

**Disclaimer: I do not wn Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meye in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_'War Within'_

"A war?" My voice sounded husky, like I was struggling to grasp the concept of something.

"Yes. A war between our kind – Guardians, and a war between _their _kind – Diablo's." Lukas spoke like he was talking to a four year old.

I was stunned, God never mentioned this, why wouldn't he have told us? Anna began to speak.

"What we're trying to say," she said, looking down. "we need all the help we can get, and you, Bella, are one of the most powerful Guardians in existence. Will you help us?" She looked straight into my eyes, piercing them with her deep blue orbs. My mouth was agape. I finally get home, I finally think life is going to get better and then I'm thrown into a war.

Dear God.

I heard the Cullens running on the driveway, my family returning from the hunt. I still hadn't said anything, though my mouth was no longer agape. Emmett burst through the front door and his boisterous laughter immediately ceased. The Cullens filed in after him and stopped mid-step.

I was still staring into the deep blue or Anna's eyes, waring within myself in what to do.

Part of me just wanted to leave it be, like it wasn't my problem. The other part was screaming that they needed help, innocent lives were at risk, I can't live knowing that lives were lost due to my selfishness. I looked at Alfonse and Lukas, who had also ignored the vampires entering the house.

Edward grip on my hand tightened as I began to speak, like he was waiting for the worst.

"I'll need to think about it, discuss it with my sister." I looked back at Anna, whose face was filled with understanding.

"Of course," she handed me a card. "you can reach me on that number. Thank you for your time." Then she, Lukas and Alfonse stood and took running jumps out of the windows, flying up with their innocently white wings.

I took a deep, steadying breath and looked at the card I held in my hands. Should I go? Would Meghan want to come? She would. What about Edward? Surely I can't just _leave _my imprint, right?

"Who were they?" Rosalie asked, looking at Edward who was gazing at me, concern filling his butterscotch orbs.

I didn't take my eyes off his as the battle inside of me wared on.

"Guardians." I spoke to her.

"Whoa." Emmett said, awed.

"What did they want?" Jasper questioned. I could only guess that he felt my conflicting emotions, making him weary.

"There's a war waging. Between Guardians and Diablo's, they asked for my…er…assistance." I replied to his curious tone. Carlisle sucked in a sharp breath, as to why, I am not sure, I could hear Emmett bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

So like Emmett to completely forget about that fact that it's a _war._

"What's a Diablo?" He asked in an excited, four year old voice.

"Monster, Devi Creation, Devil, Damned Children, Brimstone Souls, Demon. Whichever name the speaker prefers." The gaze Edward and I were locked in became harder. More strained, as if one of us looked away the other would surely perish.

"I don't understand." Emmett said, his excited tone becoming frustrated. Yet again, my eyes never strayed from Edward whilst I spoke to the rest of the family.

"Just like Guardians can descend from Heaven, Demons – Diablo's, can ascend from hell. I don't know why we're at war. But, apparently, we are."

Why were we at war? What's happened?

"And they asked for your 'assistance'?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"Well, Bella, what are you going to do?"

The world seemed to stop spinning. What _was _I going to do? Would I really help that much? Could I help that much? You knows. But does it really matter. The Guardians need help, I could give it to them, couldn't I?

I made my decision, I opened my mouth to relay it to my family.


	25. Chapter 25: Crepes and Waffles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_'Crepes and Waffles'_

_What am I doing? Meghan needs to decide too. _I snapped my mouth shut with that revelation, keeping my decision hidden. As if on cue I heard Meghan's breathing falter as she woke from her sleep. I set my eyes downcast, and took gulps of air even though it was unnecessary.

"I need to discuss this with Meghan." I told them. Edward's grip on my hand tightened, I hadn't given him any information. I turned to look at him, gazing into the depths of his yellow orbs. I don't know how Edward could think he doesn't have a soul; I felt like I was staring right into it.

I placed my granite hand against his granite cheek and my heart melted as I felt him lean into my palm. He was no longer icy, like I remembered when I was human. He was warm, and soft.

"I love you." I told him, my gaze become hardening, trying to convey to him in every possible way that what I said was true. He stared back at me, unfathomable expressions lurking within the topaz irises of my love.

I stood up and raced to the guest room. Meghan's room.

"Gah!" She yelped in surprise at my sudden appearance. I gave a small smile as she stretched from her sleep.

"How was sleeping for the first time in twenty-six years?"

"Interesting." She replied, giving me a smile, I heard Edward laugh, reading her mind.

"Why was it interesting?" I curiously asked.

"Dreams." She sighed in happiness. I laughed, I wish I could still dream. I heard Esme coming up the stairs, slower than I had as to not give Meghan a heart attack. She entered the room, her caramel hair swinging with the motion.

"Meghan, are you hungry dear?" Meghan smiled, I could tell that she missed being looked after.

"Yes, thank you." She said while going to Esme's side. Esme gave her a motherly hug before racing out the door again to start Meghan's breakfast. I walked at a human pace with my sister as I led her to the bathroom. Alice intercepted us halfway, giving Meghan a set of clothes.

We arrived at the bathroom and Meghan held up the clothes in astonishment. She frowned and looked at me.

"There's no way there's _ever _going to be 'Barbie Meghan'." She stated.

I could hear Alice's hysterical laughter from downstairs, she was soon joined by all members of the family, while Carlisle gently murmured, "So much alike."

I left the bathroom and made my way downstairs, only to have my sense of smell assaulted with a bounty of goodness. My eyes widened and I raced to the kitchen to see what could petrude such a heavenly scent.

I burst through the door and made Esme jump while my eyes raked over the kitchen to see all if the food she had masterfully created in such a short amount of time.

Waffles, pancakes, cinnamon rolls, omelettes, crepes, bacon, eggs and toast. My eyes widened as they landed on the stack of thin crepes, a fountain of maple syrup erupting down the sides. I calmly walked over to the stack of crepes and instead of taking a single plate and a few crepes, I took the whole platter. Esme started laughing as I began devouring the huge pile. The family gathered in the kitchen to see what was so funny.

Meghan's shower shut off the same time Jasper and Emmett fell on the ground laughing their heads off. Carlisle was smiling while Alice and Rosalie tried to stifle their giggles. Edward smiled at me and walked to my side, placing his arm around me as he took a seat.

I swallowed my last crepe and washed the platter. But I was still hungry. _I just ate fifteen crepes, and I'm still hungry? _I guess this is what a werewolf's appetite is really like.

I did a double take as my eyes once again landed on the waffles. _So this is what I smelt earlier._

I was about to grab them when Esme playfully hit my hand.

"Save some for your sister." I sighed and got up while calling out for Meghan.

"Hurry up! I'm starving!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Calm down Izzy! The food isn't going to run away!" She yelled back, even though I could hear her fine. Emmett was snickering behind me, _stupid, idiotic, cool big brother._

Meghan _finally _came downstairs and as soon as she had her breakfast, I picked up the plate of waffles and ate them just as quickly as I did the crepes. I finished only to find Meghan looking at me in astonishment and the rest of the family looking amused.

"What?" I asked her, my eyes narrowing and my eyebrow raising, she shook her head and gently prodded my flat stomach. She looked back at my face.

"You could eat a cow, whole."

This caused everyone to boom into laughter. Or, in Emmett's case, laugh uncontrollably until he was in pain. I chuckled and smiled back at her.

Though everyone was in high spirits and clearly good moods, the problem at hand hadn't left my mind. I'll have to speak with Meghan about it, soon.


	26. Chapter 26: Easier Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_'Easier Way'_

I was sitting in the meadow with Meghan and Edward. We had just visited Charlie's old home and my Volturi family, who needed to hunt again, apart from Cassie and Felix.

I was in Edwards arms as Cassie got a birds-eye view of the meadow. She had grown to be very comfortable with all three of my families. She blushed whenever Seth would talk to her, I'm pretty sure she liked him.

I had explained the situation of the War to Caius, Cassie, Sam and Jacob. Caius and Sam wanted me to stay, so I wouldn't get hurt, while Cassie and Jacob thought I should go and 'kick some evil ass', as Cassie had put it.

I leaned into Edward more and melted further, he pulled my chin up and he gently put his pale pink vampire lips to my pink hybrid ones. His tongue glided over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I granted it and we were kissing like we did the night before the battle with Victoria, the night we made love.

I heard gagging sounds coming from my right and I turned to see what they were, Meghan was standing there with a cheery smile on her face, waving. Edward laughed and kissed my lips once more.

"I'll leave you alone, it's time you explained this to Meghan." He whispered to me. He kissed my forehead once more before he raced off into the damp forest of Forks. I looked back at Meghan, who looked confused, and I made a motion for her to come and sit with me.

She did so, never taking her eyes from me.

"What's up?" She asked curiously.

I knew I had some explaining to do, and I knew I had to do it fast, she wouldn't be happy that I didn't wake her up when the Guardians arrived, but oh well.

"Last night, when you were asleep, and the family was out hunting, there was a knock at the door." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Three Guardians arrived," she gasped "their names were Anna, Alfonse and Lukas. They informed me about some_thing _that's happening in our world. Something we need to discuss."

She was wide-eyed for awhile, I figured that she would be for a few more minutes, so I was shocked when she hit my arm as hard as she dared. I looked at her and she was glaring at me lazily.

"Loser." She murmured. I smiled and tousled her hair and she groaned in annoyance.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" She questioned after her hair was fixed to her liking.

I know that I want to help in this war, but what if Meghan doesn't? Could I possibly leave her? Edward too? If something were to happen to either of them I could never forgive myself.

"Meghan, have you ever heard of Diablos?" She went wide-eyed as her breathing faltered, her heart sped up and she looked like she saw a ghost.

"I met one, once." She said as she averted her gaze from mine, but continued. "They're scary Bella, so scary."

She scared of them, I couldn't let her go, she wouldn't be able to handle it. So we're staying here. Minutes passed since I made my decision, Meghan spoke again.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" She sceptically asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"Alfonse told me that Diablos can ascend from Hell, just like we can descend from Heaven. He told me that we've fallen into a war. He asked for our help." I didn't look into her eyes, but I could hear her heart rate go wild. _Yep, definitely staying here._

"What did you tell them?" She asked with a strong tone in her voice.

"I told them I would have to discuss it with you. We don't have to go, we can stay here, if you want." I added the last part looking in her eyes. She had a thoughtful look on her face, like she was actually considering it. Minutes passed before she looked me back in the eye, determination planted in her inherited brown orbs.

"Let's help." She told me, I was shocked. "I don't like the idea of staying here, knowing that our 'brethren' or whatever are dying, when we could help save them. I want to help." She explained to me, a smile now gracing her face.

"I'm always being protected, even in the afterlife. I want to help them, sis. If there's a way that I can help, even in the smallest way imaginable, I'm going to do it.

I took several deep breaths before I answered her smile with one of my own. I got up and outstretched my hand, her white wings jutted out of her back while mine did the same. We took to the sky, ready to tell my family of our answer.

"Edward's not gonna like this."

I frowned, no, no he isn't.

I replied "Well, _maybe _we don't have to tell them?" She looked at me utterly confused I rolled my eyes and gestured towards the ground, signifying that we should land.

Meghan's feet hit the sodden ground of the forest before mine did. She turned to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that if we tell them, they're going to come up with a million different ways to stop us, right?" She nodded her head.

"Well, maybe we just, leave them a note or something?" My heart wrenched at the idea of not saying a proper goodbye to Edward, but the other Guardians need our help, and from the way Anna sounded last night, they need it immediately.

"Do you think that'll be easier?" Meghan questioned.

"As easy as it's going to get."


	27. Chapter 27: Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_'Not Alone'_

I wrote three letters. One to Caius and Cassie, one to the werewolf Pack and the last to the Cullens. I had convinced Edward to go hunting, and my Volturi family were at the Cullens house while Meghan and I were at my human home. I lay the three letters on the kitchen bench, knowing that someone will find them there.

Meghan handed me my cell as I pulled the card with Anna's details out of my pocket.

I gentle pressed down on each of the numbers, trying not to snap the phone in half, _0418663742_

"Hello?" Came a somber voice from the other end of the line.

"Anna." I said once, her breathing haltered and I could hear murmurs from people I did not know on the other end of the line. "My sister and I have agreed to help you, where are you current—" I was cut off halfway through asking for details by an uproar from Anna's side. Guardians, I presume.

Meghan let out a heartfelt laugh while I glared at her, she knows how much I hate attention, and from complete strangers, no less.

"Thank goodness! We were starting to think you weren't going to help!" She laughed boisterously. "We're currently staying at… wait, I'll just teleport to you, and then take you back with me." Before I had time to answer the line went dead, the only noise coming from the phone was the obnoxious ring of the dial tone.

"Hey there!" Came a voice from behind us. I turned around and saw not only Anna, but a young boy who looked to be sixteen. Anna saw my gaze fixated on the young lad and petted his head, earning herself a glare.

"This is Logan Rhys. Logan, this is Isabella Swan and her sister." She gestured to Meghan, Logan nodded with a warm smile in our direction while Anna resumes speaking.

"Okay," she said, linking hands with Logan, who then linked hands with me "take your sisters hand."

"My name is Meghan." I could tell she was getting annoyed at always being referred to as 'her sister'. I did as Anna asked and took Meghan's hand, I could feel Anna's wings wrapped around the four of us and the dizzying sensation from whether the individual feathers were taking us.

I opened my eyes to a quaint forest, the air and grass smelling of the early morning dew. I was immediately worried about the sun, and the rays of light my skin would throw once it had been exposed to it, I spoke in a soft murmur to Anna.

"You guys aren't going to freak out, if I, ya know… sparkle?" She laughed and patted my shoulder.

"You aren't the only vampire here, Bella."

* * *

**EDWARD**

My breath caught in my throat as I read all of the thoughts coming from my home, they were all… blocked. What would be family, not to mention the _Volturi_, want to hide from me?

I burst through the front door.

"What's going on?" I demanded of no one in particular. My immediate realisation was that Bella and Meghan were not present. Where are they?

Cassie walked over to me and placed a white envelope into my hands, scrawled on the front in elegant script was my name. _Edward._

The envelope held Bella's scent and I knew she had been the one to write this. Her handwriting never used to be this neat; it was an adorable collaboration of swirls and curls, not really making sense. Now, she wrote in her own calligraphy, one more elegant than I had seen before.

I opened the envelope and began to read.

_Edward,_

_I want you to know how much I love you. You cannot even begin to imagine Edward, no one can. Uncle Marcus could see the bond we shared, even when we were not together. Do you know how his gift works? He can see the bonds people share with one another, it's like strings, attached from one person's body to the other. The strings change colours when the bonds between them change. Red is the colour of hate, green is the colour of envy, yellow is the colour of friendship, blue is the colour of camaraderie, white is the colour of love. _

_Marcus had said he'd never seen a bond so strong. Our string was pure white, the colour of snow. Even when we were not together. That is how much I love you Edward, and even more. I want you to know that I never blamed you. Not once, even when I was human and I didn't understand the true concept of how hard a vampire's life was, I still didn't blame you. Edward, you may've left me, but the most important thing is that you came back. _

_Alice told me. She said that when she had the vision of the newborn attack with Victoria that you had been searching for me, your whole family was. I cannot begin to tell you how much that means to me. To know that a family of vampires spent over a year searching for _me, _and you still thought I was human. To know that I'm that important to you makes my hybrid heart soar_.

_I'm sorry that this is not the goodbye you envisioned, but this isn't a goodbye at all. Goodbye's are said when people or objects are never to be seen again. _

_I'm going to come back Edward__. _

_Nothing can keep me from you. Not James, not Victoria and definitely not a war between Demons and Angels. Meghan is with me, I hope you can understand the reason I brought her along. She's just as stubborn as I and there would've been no reason in arguing with her. This is her fight too. She says that she is forever grateful that you all accepted her into your family, and that she loves you all._

_Please, don't think that I left because of you, I would never, _ever, _leave you Edward. Not even death could keep me from my imprint. I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Now and forever._

_Bella_

By the end of the letter I had fallen to my knees. She's gone.


	28. Chapter 28: Bat and Hans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affliated with Stephenie Meye in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_'Bat and Hans'_

We were standing in front of a beat up warehouse, larger than any other I've seen. Several Guardians were in the sky, obviously acting as look outs, this is the base.

"Wont someone see them?" Meghan asked, referring to the air-born Guardians.

"We're thousands of miles away from civilisation." Logan answered her.

Anna started forward to the bit rusty door of the warehouse, which had a giant number 4 painted above it. She did a pattern of knocks, obviously a code of entrance, and the door opened. Stepping inside I noticed how modern and sophisticated it was.

There were several different rooms throughout the warehouse. Each just as big as the other – from what I could tell. They had labels above the doors, 'INFIRMARY'. The closest one read, with a cream coloured door. Next to it were the bathrooms, then the bedrooms, kitchen, library, training room. This place had everything.

The several winged people who were near us came rushing to Meghan and I, fervently shaking our hands, muttering their thanks. I was approached by two more people, both male. With crimson red wings, vampires.

"Hello." The taller one greeted. He was wearing a pair of dark-wash denim jeans, shirtless. His bright crimson eyes watching me curiously. The shorter one was regarding me with lust filled eyes, eying me up and down, his short blonde hair swaying back and forth.

"I am Bartholomew. But please, call me Bat. This is Hans." The taller one, Bat, greeted.

I nodded my head. "I am Bella, and this is my sister, Meghan."

He nodded in greeting to both of us, a very kind smile planted on his face. He looked at me once more before we left, conveying a silent message. We were going to meet later tonight.

*

I had met with all of the other Guardians for the rest of the night, and then late into the next day. They had many questions, and I had a lot of my own. I had learnt that the Diablo's were about 1, 000 miles away, and about their powers.

The cannot teleport, however they are faster than some guardians, not me, however. They have wings but look nothing like ours, they cannot be retracted into their bodies. The wings are webbed between the bones and a gangly with various liquids protruding off of them, they're all the same colour, scarlet.

Vampires that have become guardians are still able to use their powers. Gregorio – another vampire I had met, human drinker – has a theory as to why that is. Considering vampires are already dead, a second death has not affected what they can and cannot do. _How much more dead can we get? _Is what he had said.

Right now, I was deep in the forest with Meghan, Hans and Bat.

"As you know, Hans and I were vampires before we became Guardians, as you also know, we are still able to use our powers. You can still control the elements, and I can make you stronger." He got right to business.

"Make me stronger?" I warily asked.

"My ability – power – is my venom. It is not the same to any other vampires. If I were to bite a vampire without an ability, they would go through the fire of the change, and when they awoke from it they will have one. If I bit a vampire who already had a power, it would make them stronger." I was shocked, I had never heard of such a thing. How had Aro let Bat under his radar? He could've made the Volturi so powerful!

"What Bat is proposing, Bella," Hans began, "is if you would mind if he bit you. Made you unbelievably strong, you alone could end this war when the time comes."

I gulped, I had never thought of such a thing. I could end this war myself. No one else would e put in danger of a battle. But the fire, the raging fire I had experienced for nine days, twenty-five years ago still echoes through my mind. Could I do it?

I looked at Meghan and she seemed very unsure.

"Do what you think is right. I'm here to support you, sis." She told me. I gazed back at her for another minute, before exhaling deeply, a look of determination spread across my face.

I felt the courage light up my eyes and give my whole body a new way of standing.

"Bite me." I told Bat. He smiled and nodded once before making his way over to me. We were deep enough in the forest that no one would find us. Hans and Meghan were going to go back to the warehouse every now and then to assure everyone that Bat and I were fine.

"This is going to hurt Bella, but you won't regret it." He told me before bitting into my flesh.


	29. Chapter 29: Burn Baby, Burn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_'Burn Baby, Burn'_

The venom that Bat had injected into me spread quickly, just like it had with James, just like it had with Adamaris. I was experiencing the change again, and I was changing myself. Bat had said I would become one of the most powerful creatures in existence, who was I to doubt him?

The venom started off on a low simmer, gently prickling the tips of my fingers and toes. The darkness of the heat slowly crawling up and around my body, becoming hotter, stronger. I felt the darkness rob me of my sight and slowly slink itself around my dead heart, the simmer turning to boil, creating unease in my stone flesh.

Barely three seconds later the boil upped to burning, the familiar burn I had experienced for nine days. I could survive that, I can survive this.

I felt Bat's venom ooze into my mouth, encasing and twirling around my gaunt teeth, I could feel it strengthening them, giving them power. The power formed in my mouth started to descend down my throat, setting it ablaze.

I knew I couldn't scream, it would do me no good. I could hear Meghan's heartbeat quicken as my body arched, teeth bared, doing everything in my power to not scream for my death. I knew death wouldn't come. _You can't die three times._

I was lucky I got three chances to walk this earth, lucky that I got a family with everyone I could want to be part of it. Caius, Cassie, Jacob, Sam, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward.

_Edward._

I was doing this for him, becoming stronger to help his existence have as minimal threats as possible, my imprint, my Edward shouldn't be exposed to threats like that, he was purely a good being. Selfless in everything he does.

The dark veil spread over my heart, scorching it in its wake, turning it to ash. The darkness grew hands, snarling as they gripped my ankles, dragging them into the darkness without a second thought, my body slumped back to the ground as I felt my eyes going wild under their lids.

The darkness had robbed me of my senses, this was nothing new.

I just have to survive this, I'll survive, then go home to my family, to Edward.

* * *

**EDWARD**

We were searching for Bella. There was _no _way any of us were going to let her slip away this time. My family and I had decided that we would search little under an hour of me discovering Bella's letter, Cassie, Felix and Demetri are coming with us, Caius wanted nothing more than to search for her, but Aro and Marcus wouldn't allow it, they support Bella's decision, and are confident she will return unscathed.

Demetri cannot read Bella's brain waves.

She's immune to it; Carlisle theorizes it is because her mind is like none other in the world. He had a faint reading on Meghan, but they must've teleported from Charlie's house, causing both their scent and any other means of tracking them to become nearly impossible.

Sam and Embry were with us. Jacob had wanted to go, but his wife – Chloe – is coming to the last months of her pregnancy and she needs him. Sam had ordered the rest of the pack to stay in La Push.

We were hoping Bella would phase while Sam and Embry were in their wolf forms, hopefully giving us some clue as to where she is and whether she is safe.

I felt Alice's mind being a vision. It was of Bella.

Alice had never been able to see Bella before, how was she able to now?

She was lying on the ground, a forest of some sort with Meghan four metres away from her writhing body, and two other Guardians – obviously vampires – watched in pity as she thrashed in pain. The sight of that reminded me of the time I had been changed. Alice came out of the vision shaking and wide-eyed.

The vision had given us no information on Bella's whereabouts, only the fact that she was in a forest, _somewhere. _Jasper was shaking Alice, trying to wake her from her stupor, as I glared at the ground, my fists clenching and unclenching._ She's in pain, and I'm not there to help. I didn't protect her._

Jasper sent a wave of calm through the group as Alice explained what she had seen in the vision. Demetri wasn't paying attention; he was constantly trying to get a read on Meghan's brainwaves.

Bella, where are you?

Demetri's head snapped up, staring to the West.

"I caught a wave of Meghan's thoughts." He announced before dashing into the night, the search party hot on his heels.

"It was very low, they're far away from any form of civilisation – I presume. It was a fleeting wave, but it's a start."

The forest around us became a blur as we ran, top speed with Demetri. Sam and Embry were at the back of the group, keeping a steady pace. Embry as a wolf, Sam as a human.

Alice kept searching for Bella's future, terrified that it would disappear, only to find that it hadn't disappeared, and Bella looked to be in more pain than anyone thought possible.

_I'm coming Bella._


	30. Chapter 30: Third Time's The Charm

**I know it's short, but please bare with me. I'm busy these days and i'm trying to update regularly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I affiliated with Stephenie Meyer in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

_'Third Time's The Charm'_

Slowly, as if I were dreaming, the dark veil began to float away from my body. Starting with the tips of my fingers, it gently lifted itself off me, having tortured me enough this past day. The veil left a prickling sensation in its wake as it released my hands and feet, granting me back my sense of hearing.

I could hear the gentle hum of Meghan's heartbeat, and I could feel her presence not far from my own. I focused on her heartbeat, counting it as time. The darkness crept away from my wrists and arms, my ankles and legs. The heat becoming a gentle, pleasant simmer once more.

I hadn't a clue as to how long I had been burning.

The darkness started to peal itself away from my torso, slower than anything I've ever felt or witnessed, like it was teasing me. The darkness of burning was an evil – a Diablo – that I had experienced three times now.

All for different reasons. But there was no difference in the affect it took on my body. Choking it, corroding it out of any foreign life, my own.

The darkness of burning takes away your will to live and your life whole. Leaving nothing but an empty, shallow existence to be lived out by the victim of its immense heat.

My hips were freed from its grasp, the darkness snarling and howling knowing that I had suffered enough, freeing me from its own hell.

The veil receded away from my neck as if it were disgusted, leaving nothing but horrible memories and pleasant thoughts in its wake. The heat was centred now, wrapped around my heart, clenching it with all of its strength.

The darkness reared its head as it gave me one last memory, its own lament as the creature pushed all of its heat into my dead heart, making it feel as if it were alive again, like I was out of breath, sweating, tired and thirsty. Like I was still human.

The fire raged in my heart, hotter than any hell I had ever experienced. Yet, it gave me comfort. It made me feel human, weak, vulnerable and breakable. I wasn't any of those things, not anymore. When I became strong, no one looked after me and I never realised how much I would miss that feeling, being looked after, having someone hold me and whisper that everything was going to be okay.

The heat burned more, trying to break down my stone heart, to give itself some form of closure. Trying to kill me. The stone walls of my heart were starting to crumble within the blaze of the heat, giving itself some last resistance before it was to be scorched to ash.

The walls fell.

The heat exploded into new fury and sadistic happiness as it found my last defense fall to its knees. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my throat as the heat moved slowly around my heart, enjoying my screaming serenade.

The darkness clenched my heart once more, squeezing the dead life from it, and with that, it was gone. Disappeared. I could hear Meghan's frantic heartbeat going wild and her breath becoming gasps, with Hans gently murmuring to her that it was over now, that the fire was gone.

It was, and, hopefully, it will never make an appearance again.

I opened my eyes to the world, waking from the fire of venom for the third time.


	31. Chapter 31: Hypno

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_'Hypno'_

**MEGHAN**

My heart started to beat out of my chest as I saw my sister's back arch from the forest floor, letting out a blood curdling scream. She's been experiencing this 'fire' for a day now, and Bat said she'd be free from it very soon.

Hans was murmuring words of comfort to me, although they gave none. When I was watching Bella change, Hans explained what his ability was, he could read the power levels radiating off other vampires, so when Bella wakes up he'll read her power level.

I can't explain what it was like, watching my sister trash around on the forest floor, trying not to scream. I didn't watch her change the first time, every time I'd look over her I would see her screaming, or trying not to scream. It nearly killed me.

But now, watching her go through that pain, again, just so other Guardians who she doesn't even know will not be put in danger, is unbelievable.

Bella's eyes slowly opened, revealing not her light chocolate orbs, but a completely new colour. She looked at me and she still had brown in her eyes, but they were mixed with a glittering topaz, whirling in a hypnotic swirl until they reached her black pupil.

"That's a new side-effect." Bat told himself.

"Side-effect?" Bella and I questioned.

"My venom has a different side-effect on everyone's eyes. Sometimes a person will wake up and their eye-colour will change depending on their mood, or they'll have their human eye colour back, different people, different side-effects. I thought I had seen them all, but I've never seen this." He explained.

"Also," he continued "you told me you were dominant wolf when I bit you?" Bella nodded "Well, it's most likely that your 75% vampire, and 25% wolf now." Bella exhaled sharply and shook her head, mumbling to herself.

I know that she's missing Edward, more than anything. Just because she's less wolf than she's ever been doesn't mean that she doesn't have an imprint. I could see it in her hypnotic eyes, the pain she holds back from others seeing.

_Edward, where are you?_

Although I hadn't known them long, I miss the Cullens, I miss Bella's Volturi family, even though they're unbelievably careful around me, I miss the werewolf pack who accepted me with open arms, especially that boy, Seth. I miss everyone.

But this is my fight too.

I have a feeling Bella was going to try and convince me to stay at home. Fat chance. I may not have inherited the Grandmother's klutz gene, but I definitely inherited her stubbornness, as did Bella. I' glad she didn't bring it up, I don't like fighting with my sister.

I watched as Bella stood up off the forest floor, the place that I surely thought would end her life. Hans's eyes went wide before he snapped the shut, squeezing his temples. I looked over at Bella and was immediately silenced.

There she stood, my sister. He hypnotic swirling eyes regarding Hans curiously. She held herself in such a way that even I, a human, could see the power and strength radiating off her. She walked with such grace over to Hans, the power intensifying and I'm fairly certain that she hadn't and I clue how powerful she really was.

Bat was grinning to himself, a silent congratulations to the powerful being he had created.

"Hans?" The powerful woman spoke. Bella looked exactly the same (apart from her eyes), yet anyone could see the difference Bat's venom took on her.

The waves of power rolling off her is what sent Hans to his knees. I knew then that Bella could end this war on her own, that she didn't need anyone, she isn't breakable or vulnerable, she's a God.

"So…powerful…" Hans gasped out before opening his eyes and breathing heavily. "You're the most powerful creature I've come across." He continued, "Sorry if I scared you, but your power was too much to take, I had to block you out."

"Do you know if my…'power', has been enhanced?" Bella asked carefully. I could see fear in her eyes, like she was scared, but what of?

"It has, but I don't know to what extent." Bella nodded her head and took three deep and calming breaths, before turning to me, the fear that was previously dwelling in her eyes pushed back from the surface, replaced by sheer determination.


	32. Chapter 32: Count Down

**I'm sorry that it's short, but i'm trying to update regularly. I will definitely have an update tomorrow, pehaps even later tonight. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

_'Count Down'_

The hypnotic swirl I looked into made me gasp, never before had I seen something look so intense, the two colours, mahogany and topaz, dancing with one another, fighting for dominance as to who will be the rightful owner of my coal pupil.

My new eyes astounded me. I found it difficult to look away from the only mirror in the base of the Guardians.

My eyes reminded me of my change, my first one, twenty-five years ago. I remember Sam's Quileute blood swarming my veins, trying, in a vain attempt, to outweigh the venom that gripped my body. Fighting for survival, for dominance.

Meghan had stayed by my side since I had awoken, telling me that she was my Guardian, she had to make sure I was okay. Even though she knows I'm infinitely more powerful, she still wants to protect me.

When we had arrived back at the base, everyone was in a frantic hurry. Only when I saw Anna did I realise what was happening, she and Alfonse had received a 'message', a vile and disgusting one at that.

Lukas's body.

Carved into his bloodied torso were the words 'We fight in the dark, above our home gates. Three days.' I didn't allow Meghan to see Lukas's body. His head was missing and he was damaged to an extent that not even Vampire venom could cure.

We were going to be fighting on top of the gates to Hell. It could not be opened, it will be a fair enough fight, if I were not in it. Seeing the torn body of one of my brethren ignited a flame of determination and power inside of me, I will end this war.

Three Days.

* * *

**EDWARD**

We've been running for a day now, and Alice's visions of Bella have not disappeared, but they have become blurry. Some time she can see Bella clearly, like any other vampire, other time she is too fuzzy to make out, and other times she cannot be seen at all.

From what my sister's visions have told us, Bella's pain has ceased. Demetri is now more determined than ever to find them as he keeps running on the one brainwave he caught from Meghan.

Caius has been calling Carlisle every other hour, hoping that we had found his Daughter. I never knew that someone like Caius could open his heart to Bella, I've now truly seen the effect she has on people.

She could make Caius, a vile ruler of the Volturi, care for someone other than himself, care for something other than power and reign over our race. She had given him some compassion, like he was human again.

That's what she did to me, even when she was human, she had made my heart feel as if it were beating, like I had blood running through my veins. I had been alone in love for my entire life, and Bella had not only given me a life to live, but someone to love.

She had taught me that living is the rarest thing in the world, most people just exist, that is all.

My head snapped up as I heard Demetri catch another wave from Meghan, stronger this time. We're getting closer.

"I caught another wave!" He said, speeding his pace "We're getting closer, I'd say about three days!" He called back to us.

So soon I will have Bella in the safe compartment of my arms, the thought sent a wave of electricity through my system, knowing that I will see Bella in three days. I hope she is alright, Meghan too. I miss them both dearly, even thought I barely know Meghan, she is important to Bella, and if she is important to Bella, than she is important to me.

Three days.


	33. Chapter 33: Theories

**Two updates in one day. You're spoilt :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

_'Theories'_

I watched with an anxious stare as my sister was taught how to fight a Diablo by Alfonse and several others. They had had several run ins with the demons, and they knew how they fought. Like nothing else I've ever seen. The way Alfonse crouched, it mimicked a vampire's defense, yet it held a strange form of disgust to it, radiating off the fighting stance in torrents.

Meghan was pretty good. We had discovered that she was quiet fast and was able to dodge most of the attacks Alfonse and Logan came at her with.

Alfonse leapt at my sister, who immediately went air-born, causing Alfonse to land behind her. Logan swooped at her, high above her golden curls and she dodged again. Meghan was good at dodging, but she still had a long way to go in the fighting department.

I walked away, knowing that Meghan didn't need me to baby her, that she'd be okay.

"Ah, hello Isabella!" Gregorio, the overenthusiastic vampire called in greeting to me. He reminded me so much of Aro, the uncle I miss dearly.

I miss all of my family in Volterra, hell, I even miss Jane and Alec. The psycho-glare twins. I miss the way that Marcus could look at me, a hybrid, and be completely and utterly unfazed and bored. I miss the way that Aro was the complete opposite. I miss Caius, my father, and hoped he was doing well in his diet.

I miss Felix and Demetri, Jasper and Emmett, my over-protective big brothers. I miss Renata, Chelsea, Alice and Rosalie – whom I'd grown quiet close to – my vampire siblings. I miss Carlisle and Esme, the parents I had never had. Sure, I had Charlie and Renee and I loved them dearly, but I had to grow up early to take care of them, I didn't really get to be a kid.

I miss Cassie, the one who reminded me so much of Meghan, the one I created. We had a bond that Chelsea could not break and I hope to God that she is well.

I missed my Werewolves. Sam and Paul, the serious ones I could go to for support, Seth, Oliver and Jason, the kiddies of the pack, the ones I protect. Jacob, Quil, Embry and Jared, the guys who I muck around with, who make me feel like a kid. Even Leah, the one who resents me for having vampiric instincts and looks.

Most of all, I miss Edward.

The way his rare bronze hair glitters in the sunlight, much more beautifully than his skin. The way his smile alone could break a million hearts, his golden eyes, wise, loving and full of secrets built up over a hundred years.

The way he holds me, the way his breath tickles my cold skin and runs a shiver up my spine, the way he loves me.

I could go on for hours with what I love about Edward, I love everything about him, but the one thing that shines through all the others is his Soul. I wish I could prove to Edward that he has one, that his is the purest of all. The even if he were to die, he would go to heaven, he would be happy.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I have devised a theory as to why your eyes are the way they are." Gregorio brought me out of my thoughts, away from my image of Edward.

"You see, I have asked the other Guardians that you have met, that have looked you in the eye since your second transformation. You see, Bella, when people look you in the eye, they find it difficult to look away. Like you're holding them there, like they're hypnotised." My eyes grew wide, is that possible?

"Although, they still control themselves, it is only when you look away, that they will too." He told me with a smile, his eyes locked with my own, now I know that is unwillingly. His brow furrowed before he let out a chuckle. "Would you mind?" He asked, gesturing to our stare, I shook my head, trying to rid it of these thoughts and diverted my eyes from his.

"Thank you." He said sincerely as we continued to talk. I made sure to keep my eyes always above his gaze, so as to not 'hypnotise' him.

*

I keep forgetting to not look people in the eye, which is very frustrating. More than once I've had Meghan ask for her freedom, sometimes I do it to annoy her.

The battle will be tomorrow, and I could feel everyone's nerves.

Alfonse, Bat, Hans and Gregorio were confident that we would win, now that we had the most powerful being in existence on our side.

Me.

Although they were in high spirits, the rest of the Guardians were worried, and although I tried not to think about it, I couldn't help but wonder if we would lose a lot of people.

It was inevitable that some of us would perish. Would Meghan be one of those people? I don't think I'd survive her leaving me again. I don't want to lose my sister. I was powerless to save her the first time, and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe.

I knew that if Meghan was too badly damaged, that we couldn't change her into a vampire, no matter whose venom we used.

Two Days.


	34. Chapter 34: Extinguish

****

I've fixed up the chapters, Chapter 33 is now correct. I don't know why the same chapter was posted twice but thank you for bringing it to my attention. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

_'Extinguish'_

**EDWARD**

We were getting close, I knew it. I could feel this pull coming from before me, guiding me to where my Angel is. It was like gravity. A pull that was too strong to be broken.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I was brought out of my thoughts by the obnoxious call of my phone, I glanced once at the screen before flicking the 'Accept' button.

"Have you found her?!" Caius screeched into the phone before I could greet him.

"Demetri has been catching brain waves from Meghan. We should be with them any day now." I answered, trying to keep my cool with the furious Royal on the other end of the line.

"Have they found her?" I heard Aro's enthusiastic voice cut through the tense atmosphere his brother had created.

"Soon." Caius growled out before hanging up on me. Soon indeed.

* * *

**BELLA**

"C'mon Bella! You can do better than that!" Hans laughed at me. I was sparring with him, Bat, Gregorio and another vampire Guardian I had met. When I first saw her, my eyes nearly popped out of my skull. She was my height and looked no older than 20, her hair was a startling tint of silver and flowed like silk down her back.

The thing that made my draw drop was her wings, they were not the blood red I had come to see from Bat, Hans and Gregorio, they were bright yellow, as were her eyes. Her name is Irina.

I remember being told of her, she had a coven in Denali, she was Laurent's mate. She was killed by Victoria, whom was anything but happy when Laurent refused to give her aid. She is his Guardian. We immediately had a connection, considering her coven is quiet close with the Cullens, she's a good fighter.

Despite making new friends, the tense atmosphere around the base was visible. Everyone was worried, everyone but Bat and Hans. They were confident in me, they had more faith in me than I had towards myself.

There was one day left, and then after that, we would battle. I promised Edward that I would return, and I'm positive that I will, but at what cost? No everyone is going to get through this war. People are going to die. I've learnt many things in my life. I've learnt discipline from the battles I have fought for the Volturi, patience when my father would slip on his diet, and compassion when he would ask my forgiveness.

I've learnt that nothing lives forever.

Sure, vampires and werewolves are classed as 'immortal', but there's always a way to die, whether it be the most difficult task at hand, there is always some way for a life or existence to be extinguished. Vampires can live for a very long time if they're careful, but I doubt that they'll live for forever. Technology is advancing, every single day, it brings us closer to our knees, ready to beg for mercy from the human wielding the monstrosity.

We aren't indestructible, no matter how much it may seem.

"Bella?" Irina asked her tone laced with concern. I could tell it was hard for her, being away from Laurent, but it was nothing compared to how much I missed Edward.

"You looked…upset." Irina spoke once she found the right word.

"Just…thinking." Brooding is a better word for it. Irina chuckled at me once before flying towards me, I'd completely forgotten that we were sparring. She swooped down towards me and I waited for the right moment to twirl out of her reach.

She stopped and turned towards me, a playful smirk upon her face. She put two fingers in her mouth before whistling towards the ground, and less than a second later I was surrounded by Bat, Hans, Gregorio and, to my surprise, Meghan.

"Just remember, Bella, keep your emotions in check, we don't know what could happen." Hans warned. As soon as the words had fallen from his mouth I was being lunged at, first Hans then Bat, they were all going a split second after the other, trying to throw me off. Meghan was surprisingly fast in the air, faster than other Guardians. I felt a pang of Pride whenever I thought of this.

One day.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35: Irony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

_'Irony'_

The air was thick with anticipation, anger, worry and sweat, I could feel the tension emitting from the warehouse from my position in the sky. We were leaving to stand on Hell's Gates in a couple of hours and everyone was making last minute preparations, or praying to God.

I crossed my legs while taking on a sitting position, keeping myself air-born, and closed my eyes. My mind started to fade into a meditative state as I thought of everything I could remember of my human life. The memories of that life were murky and I felt pressure on my mind as I tried to pry through the clouds, trying to see clearly.

I remember the shadow of the air-port in Phoenix when I boarded the plane to Forks. I remember what my mother looked like, her blue eyes holding curiosity and excitement, her shoulder length dark blonde hair in an untidy bun. When I try to remember the words she spoke to me, I get nothing but white-noise.

I can't recount the time in between my next memory, but I remember it as walking on the beach with Jacob, before he was a werewolf, before I was a freak. I remember his smile but nothing else of him, again, I only heard white-noise.

I'm ashamed to say that I cannot remember what my father looks like. I remember him being very important to me, and that I cared and loved him greatly.

My next memory is clear as day, considering it's the only thing I remember before my change. It was when Edward lied to me, when he left me.

I don't remember anything from in between the months of his departure and my impending doom. Jacob had told me that I was in a 'zombie' state and that it wasn't surprising that I didn't remember that period of my life, perhaps it was better than I didn't.

"Stupid hippy." An amused voice cut through sleep-like state. I opened my eyes to meet Meghan's smirk, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Hippy?" I questioned in mock irritation.

"You were meditating tree hugger!" She called out, flying away from me, the smirk on her face more pronounced.

I returned her smile with one of my own and untangled my legs, waiting until we'd begin our spar.

I didn't have to wait long as I saw Meghan disappear under her innocent white feathers. I closed my eyes, tuning into my hearing, seeking out the gentle rhythm of her heartbeat. I gasped as I heard it right behind me, I could feel the presence of her hands looming just above my wings. However fast Meghan is at teleportation, I'm faster.

I spun out of her way, not bothering to go under the protection of my wings, and immediately swapped positions with my sister. I snaked one of my arms around her waist and my other arm around her neck – gently.

Meghan started laughing and I could feel her heartbeat underneath my arm, I could smell her spicy scent and my mouth became lined in venom. I pushed my sister away as I flew towards the ground; Meghan looked confused and a little bit hurt at my rough actions.

This is the part I missed about wolf most, I could no longer eat human food, but I had reverted back to blood.

"I'm sorry! I need to hunt!" I took in a breath and quickly added "Immediately!" Understanding dawned on her face as I raced into the night, hunting for the war to come.

* * *

The air was deathly still as we waited for the Diablo's. They were late, on purpose most likely, trying to throw us off, wind us up. It was working. On everyone but the vampires, Meghan and I. I don't know why, but when you're a vampire, it's like dealing with these things in a calm manner is second nature.

I could feel the ground beneath me pulsate, and I turned towards the other vampires as they gazed at me, only we could hear the distant snarling of the army approaching us. Hell's gate sent out a pulse beneath my feet, guiding the creatures toward their home.

"They're coming!" Hans called back to us. Alfonse and Anna swooped down to the ground.

"We're even in numbers." They informed us quietly.

The ground shook as they ran towards us, their epic snarls cutting through the silence we had controlled. The clearing we were standing in was big enough for both armies, and then some.

They ran up the ridge I had created, trying to give us an advantage. They halted as they saw us on higher ground, two people stepped forward, obviously the leaders. A man and a woman stood there, I could see the demented look in their eyes, waiting, wanting to pick us off, hoping to control the race they used to belong to.

The man stood ahead of the woman, he was wearing a business suit, his white shirt spattered with dried blood. He had crazed blue eyes that shook me to my core, and short black hair slicked back on his head.

"Why even bother? Dog of the Clouds?" He called out to Bat and Hans. "We will kill you all." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why? Why do you wish to kill us? To end the world?" Hans called out, a growl ripping from his chest.

"Oh, so you're a _vampire._" The man said in amusement. "From the looks of it, you both are, with several others as well. Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Ambrose. Greek for 'Immortal', this is Irene." He gestured to the feral woman behind him. Ironic. Irene is a Greek name, it means 'Peace'. I internally snorted.

"I am Bat, this is Hans, and we will be sending you to whence you came."

With that, he launched an attack that started a war.


	36. Chapter 36: Ashes To Ashes

**In response to a review I got from 'Milk Does The Body Good': Yes I am Aussie :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

_'Ashes To Ashes'_

Half of the Guardians charged forward, me being one of them, while the other half took to the sky to swoop down on them, Meghan was in that group.

I had several Diablo's charging at me, snarling ferociously. Their wings had what looked like steam rolling of them and various liquids dripping from the webbed space between the bones.

I stopped running and slid on my legs, raking my hands into the ground around me, I stopped my sliding by levelling out my feet and once I was balanced I snapped my arms forward, sending two large chunks of earth flying at seven Diablo's. They all fell backwards, groaning in irritation.

I didn't have time to look around me, to see who was winning, I quickly got back to the fight.

I took my lighter out of my pocket and allowed my hands to be consumed by the flames, punching any Diablo's that dare approach me, instantly setting them ablaze. I conjured a tornado, flying the Devi Creatures into the sky after noticing several Guardians still afloat.

I had several screams, Guardian and Demon alike, but now is not the time to mourn them, that time will come, we need to win this fight, this war.

Running as fast as I could, I tore two Diablo's off of Irina's back as we were surrounded. This position with Irina reminded me of what I saw with Jacob and Rosalie while fighting the new-born army barely three weeks ago.

"Nice of you to show up." Irina told me, amused.

"I believe the term is 'fashionably late'." I replied, my tone matching hers.

"Yes, because everyone wants to be _fashionable _during war." She laughed at me, while the Diablo's started to circle us. I knew I could wipe them out easily, but we both wanted some fun.

"Then _you _haven't met Alice." I informed. She burst into laughter before launching herself forwards, the same time as me.

I grabbed two of the Diablo's by their heads and slammed them together, mimicking the move I used on the twin newborns. I created a crater in the earth and pushed them in before covering the hole up, trapping them.

I spun on my heel and landed a kick in the Female leader's gut, Irene. She shrieked as she jumped on my back, she was soon joined by another, trying to hold me in place as another punched my stomach. He was obviously human when he died, as they all were, for their strength was pitiful.

Irina started to laugh; I think she found it amusing too. I felt her pull on of the Diablo's off my back as I stood there, smirking at the Creature who tried to hurt me.

He went to punch me again, but this time I grabbed his wrist. I slowly raised my left arm and held Irene by her neck. I was liking this, being cocky.

I brought the boys wrist forward and I pulled the leader off my back, slamming them together. I heard their bones contracted and then snap with the amount of force I used. I quickly destroyed them, thinking that not even they needn't suffer long.

I flew up in the sky, searching for Meghan. I saw her taking out a Diablo and she was doing a fantastic job too.

"When did you get so good?" I called out to her while taking a Diablo off the ground and raising him high.

"I'm with the vampires, of course!" She quoted me from so long ago. We both finished with the Diablo's and she smiled at me, reassuring me that she'd be fine. I gave a small smile and told her to be careful before taking to the ground once more.

The fighting seemed to go on forever, it was like second nature to me; actually, it _was _second nature to me. This was too easy, _way _too easy. I didn't like the feel of this.

I was about to finish off another Diablo (I'd lost count as to how many I'd killed), when an ear-piercing scream filled my mind.

Everyone around me kept fighting while I stood there, still as a statue. I knew that scream, I knew it all too well.

She wailed that scream when the car hit ours, head first, right before she died. It was a sound that shook me to my very core. The world around me kept spinning as my own world crashed to the ground, dead, broken.

I turned my head to the left and saw her, eyes half open, looking at me intently. I branch was sticking out of her neck and she was smiling at me, silently telling me that she loved me.

People started to surround her, I knew these people, they weren't Guardians, yet I couldn't bring myself to look at them, to acknowledge who they were, several people were kneeling around the broken girl and several others were watching me wide-eyed.

She mouthed three words before she slipped into eternal slumber. They weren't the three clichéd words you see in movies, nor where they conventional, but they were the words I needed to hear.

"Kick his ass." With that, her breathing stopped, and her heart stuttered once before going silent. Her eye lids slipped and she died with her catchphrase smile on her lips.

My sister was dead.

Meghan was gone.

* * *

**ROSALIE**

We pushed our legs faster as we heard the snarling coming from ahead of us. We were very close to Bella. Edward, Cassie and Demetri were in the lead, wanting to help our sister, Meghan too.

We came through the last of the forest and looked around wildly, all of us seemed to spot her at the same time, lying on her back, her blonde hair covered in blood, her chocolate eyes half open, a branch sticking out of her neck.

We all rushed forward as Carlisle, Embry, Esme and Edward started looking over Meghan. She didn't acknowledge us, I doubt she even knew we were there; I followed her line of site and there she stood. Her midnight wings exposed, some of her skin torn, others blood on her hands. Eyes wide.

That's where I stopped. Her eyes. Not the light brown I had come to expect from my sister, but a strange hypnotic creation of chocolate and topaz, I couldn't find it in me to look away, it was like I was being held there. Her eyes moved towards Meghan as I saw her mouth something.

I gasped and looked away, noticing that Meghan had various bites on her neck, yet they held no affect on her, the venom took no action. She couldn't be saved. Her heartbeat faltered once and then stopped completely. Esme let out a sob as she backed into my father's chest. All heads rose to meet Bella.

Bella was still looking at her broken sister, as if it were a dream. This is the second time that she has seen her sister die. I couldn't bear to know what that was like. Watching your sister's life being stolen from before you, twice.

Bella's eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open in shock. A single venom tear broke through her barriers. I felt a pang of envy for my sister, she was able to cry, though it gave her great pain. The tear left a burning trail down my her cheek and was silver, like mercury.

Her fists clenched as her mouth snapped shut, causing several of these…_things_ to look her way. Her whole body shook violently and then I saw my sister in a new light.

The way she stood, the way she gazed, her eyes, her posture, her wings, her muscles. She had power emanating off her in thick waves, never before had I seen something so strong, so dangerous.

Her swirling eyes grew a violent black, like she was being possessed. The skies above us started to rain down in heavy sheets. Lightening struck all around us and Bella was now glowering at one Demon in particular.

His greasy black hair was slicked back on his head and his eyes were wide with fear.

Bella had electrical sparks around her body, showing her power. Pieces of earth started to float up as we were all becoming soaked from the rain. Wind roared high above our heads, so strong that it knocked several trees over. Black flames started to lick at every surface of Bella's skin, like it was an aura around her.

She slowly raised her hands, palms open, in a threatening manner. She let out an ear shattering roar and was still snarling when her mouth was closed.

"What are you waiting for?" The vile creature shouted, furious. "Get her!" He ordered, raising a slimy finger at my sister. I saw Edward begin to run, but was immediately being restrained by several people.

"Go out there, and you'll die!" The taller one hissed.

"She isn't herself! She's blinded by rage!" The other told him. No one else moved as the Guardians all took the sky, fearing for themselves. I felt ashamed of them, leaving my sister to battle those vile monstrosities on her own.

Edward was calm now, but the unknown people – vampires, really – were still holding onto him, being cautious.

The Diablo's launched themselves at my sister. She flung her hands forward, a guttural snarl taking hold of her throat. The creatures all burned and turned to dust, mid-air. The vicious wind swept away their remains. Several of the Devi Creatures tried to run, trying to save themselves. When they were suddenly impaled. Earth spikes had risen from the clearing floor, and I was his with a wave of memories when I remembered where I saw them last.

Bella was fighting with the Mutt and I against the newborns, and I watched in awe as she took wave after wave, showing no fear. I thought she was powerful then, it was nothing compared to what she is now.

Bella still hadn't taken her eyes off of the greasy man. Who was obviously fearing for his life.

She continued to battle. Saving her kind and my kind alike with a simple flick of her wrist. Less than five minutes had passed and now it was only her and the man.

I was expecting her to be angry, to make him want to suffer for all he had done, to torture the man.

She simply raised her arm, her index finger and thumb placed together. She quickly brought her finger down, clicking with the thumb, and the man was no more than ash.


	37. Chapter 37: Dead Memories

**MUST READ!**

**I need you guys to vote on the poll on my profile. It ill determine how I write the next few chapters. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

_'Dead Memories'_

I heard the sky erupt with cheers and celebration, we won. We had won the war. But at what price? I had asked myself the same question before this war and I couldn't answer it then. I have an answer now. Death.

Death is the price to pay; it's the only thing we can give up, our lives. Meghan had done that, she had given her life to save us.

I looked towards her body, now recognizing the people around her. My family. I wasn't surprised when Caius was not with them, Aro wouldn't want him to be in any danger. Only one person was looking at me, and it wasn't Edward, he was mesmerised by the celebration above his head. No, it was Cassie.

She was staring at me while I stared at my sister's body. I watched her die, again. I couldn't save her, she was so confident in what she was doing, I should've been more careful; I should've left her at home.

I couldn't do this again. I couldn't be without my sister, not this time. I'm not strong enough.

I know that no one here will grant me the luxury of death, everyone would try to soothe me, try to tell me it's alright. It's not alright, I can't live like this, not again.

With that, I ran into the night, seeking my demise.

I heard Cassie shout out to me, but I was already gone, no, I did not want to live, not even Edward could help me now. I was running harder and faster than ever before, trying to get away from them, trying to get away from my sister's death. I knew it was a cowardly thing to do, but that's just it, I'm a coward.

I can't recall how long I've been running for, I only know that I've been crying painful tears the whole time. I could feel the venom burning my cheek, steam rolling off it, as soon as it left a wound it was healed, the tears both hurting and healing me.

I saw the green forest I had come to know being burnt. Slowly but surely. I walked over to the fire that held the fir tree, I had obviously caused it, you could tell by the burnt pieces of trunk that lightening had struck it.

I could feel the heat rolling off it; it felt nice on my cold skin. Slowly, as if I were dreaming, I lifted my hand and placed it in the fire. I could feel it burning, my hand screaming in protest, I pulled my hand back and gazed at it.

It was burnt black, but slowly fading, my venom was healing it faster due to my wolf side. I could burn, that was maybe the one vampire's weakness, fire. What if my whole body were to be encased in it, would I die?

I took a step toward the flames.

* * *

**ALICE**

"NO!" I screeched, causing my family to look my way. We were chasing Bella, trying to find her, to soothe her.

"What?!" Edward yelled, trying to get my attention. He was too busy to look into my mind. I replayed the vision for him of Bella, stepping towards an open flame, nothing but curiosity held on her face.

"No!" Edward roared, pushing his legs faster. We didn't explain what was going on to the others, we didn't have to. We broke through the forest and there she was, my Sister, stepping towards a fire, wishing for death. It didn't take us long to react.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Demetri had tackled Bella to the ground. Trying to hold her down. She flung Emmett off and he was replaced by Felix, Rosalie and Sam.

Carlisle and I were putting out the flame as Bella had managed to get to her feet.

She used the air around her to fling everyone off and she only took one step forward before one person stopped her. Cassie stood, holding onto Bella, not restraining her, but comforting her, hugging her.

Bella's legs gave out as she let out a sob, her arms snaking around Cassie. She buried her head into the vampires neck, letting out heart-wrenching sobs as the rain above us poured down, matching Bella's mood.

Everyone watched in agony as Bella cried out the lost existence of her sister. Edward wanted nothing more than to hold her, tell her he loves her that everything was going to be okay. But he knew he couldn't; only Cassie could.

They shared a bond, Cassie and Bella, stronger than I've seen. If it weren't for the fact that they had no blood in their veins I would believe that they were blood related.

Bella fell to her knees as Cassie cradled her, stroking her hair. She said nothing, I doubt she knew what to say.

"I'm going to try and knock her out." I jumped at the sound of my husband's voice, so close to my ear. He smiled gently and kissed my cheek before slowly approaching the broken Bella.

He put both of his hands on Bella's head and I could feel him directing wave after wave of tiredness at her. It took him awhile, and a lot of energy, but he had managed to knock her out. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked back over to me, pulling me into his arms.

Cassie murmured something in Italian to Bella before handing her to Edward. A look of innocence on my sister's unconscious face. Edward buried his head in her mahogany hair, inhaling her scent. He kissed all over her face but never her lips, scared he would wake her.

We heard a heartbeat, from above us, we all looked up and found four Guardians. Three males, one female.

"Irina?" I questioned, shocked. She nodded her head once and quickly made her way over to Bella, just staring at her face.

She looked at Edward.

"We'll teleport you home." She told him. He gave her our thanks and with that, he was teleported with Irina.

Esme, Carlisle, Sam and Embry went with the human Guardian Alfonse. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I went with a vampire Guardian named Hans. And Demetri, Felix and Cassie went with Bartholomew.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with my Forks home. Face to face with a crushed Edward and broken Bella.


	38. Chapter 38: Baby Girl

**_VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

_'Baby Girl'_

I woke up in a cream coloured room, the paint used was obviously suede, and the walls were lined with mahogany shelves, filled to the brim with music CD's. I was lying on a black leather couch, a gold comforted draped over my body. The carpet was also gold and felt nice underneath my touch.

I was in Edward's room, his scent was everywhere. As if being called the door opened lightly and he walked in, head down, he didn't notice my gaze.

"Edward." I whispered. His head shot up and he was immediately by my side, stroking my cheek.

"Bella." I immediately felt guilty. I had tried to end my life with no concern over how it would affect Edward, my imprint. I didn't think about my father's, Carlisle and Caius, nor my uncles and aunts. I didn't think about my brothers and sisters, no one. I was completely selfish.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his chest, my eyes closed. I could feel waves of calm hovering above my skin, yet they didn't help.

"Shh, it's okay Bella, it's okay." Edward kept saying, like a mantra. I was in his lap now, being cradled to him while he rocked me back and forth.

At that very moment I didn't feel indestructible, I didn't feel powerful. I felt like an eighteen year old girl, I felt terrified.

"I love you." I whispered to him. He hooked a hand underneath my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered, his lips dangerously close to mine. I could tell he was hesitating, he didn't want to 'take advantage' of me. I closed the space between us and began to kiss him, gently. Much to my displeasure, he pulled away. Smiling softly.

"Would you like to come downstairs?" He asked while kissing the hollow of my throat. I let a shudder run up my spine before nodding deftly.

"Cassie, Jacob and Caius are here." He informed me. When he mentioned my father's name I realised how much I missed him. Seeing the question in my eyes he continued. "He got the first flight from Italy once he heard." He whispered the last part; I knew he didn't want to upset me, reminding me of my sister's death. I closed my eyes slowly and took a deep breath, inhaling my imprints strange aroma.

I wasn't ready to face everyone yet, to come to terms with what happened. I knew I wasn't ready.

As if Edward was reading my mind he softly called out for my father, less than a second later there was a rasp on the door. Edward gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips, before he got up and left.

I didn't open my eyes in fear of what emotion my father has hidden in his butterscotch eyes. I felt something warm slip behind me, and another slip in front of me. I was pulled against a marble board, or at least that's what it felt like.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my father's embrace, his eyes filled to the brim with poisonous tears. Never have I seen my father so vulnerable, so…_human._

"I was so worried." He gasped into my hair, where his head was buried. I clung to his robe for dear life, missing him.

He let out a sob and my heart wrenched, I had heart him so much.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I kept repeating into his chest.

He rocked me back and forth, trying to keep his sobs in his chest. I let him rock me, I let him comfort me, a feeling I had missed so dearly. He pulled back and put both of his hands on my face.

"I'm here." He whispered before kissing my forehead. He didn't bring up Meghan, and I'm happy he didn't. I wasn't ready.

"Jacob needs to see you." He told me after an immeasurable amount of time. I took a breath of his scent – vanilla – and nodded deftly. I could hear Jacob's footsteps coming up the staircase and I heard him take two deep breaths before knocking on the door.

Caius ushered him in, and with one last hug he left me with my brother.

"Bella." He whispered, I looked into his dark eyes before I was being crushed by him. There was no other sound than Jake's heartbeat. His even breathing as I stood in his embrace.

"Chloe had a girl." He spoke without lifting his head out of my hair.

"Congratulations Jake, send my love to her."

"Of course. Do you want to know her name?" He whispered. I nodded my head deftly.

"Sarah Meghan Black." The arms I had around Jakes chest tightened as I heard my sisters name. Never before had I been so happy yet devastated at the same time. Jake moved back.

"Sarah from my mother. And Meghan from…well…ya know." I smiled a nodded my head. "Bella, don't you _ever _do something like that again." He told me sternly. I nodded my head. "I thought I lost you Bells. I mean, look at your hand." I gazed down at my hand, the one I had held in the fire. Although it was no one blackened I still had a scar.

"You can do this, Bella, I know you can." With that, he left my room, his eyes never leaving mine, although I doubt he had a choice in that.

I turned around and gazed through the window wall. I didn't want to face the next person. I heard the door creak open and shut quietly. I still didn't turn around. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't run forever." Cassie's voice told me.

"I wish I could."

"Why?" She whispered, pain obvious in her voice.

"No more pain. No more fighting." The grip she held on my shoulder tightened and I gazed at it curiously. I turned towards her face and I was shocked to find her mad.

"Bella, there wouldn't be so much pain if you didn't take everything upon yourself!" She told me in earnest. "You're always protecting those around you, let them protect you! You aren't indestructible Bella." She told me in a whisper while taking my scarred hand in hers.

I've never seen Cassie so scared. So terrified. Her eyes were pooling with venom and I could see she was close to breaking. I quickly pulled her into my arms. Cradling her as I walked over to the black leather lounge.

"I don't want to lose you." She told me, quivering.

"You won't, I promise, you won't." I kept repeating. Just like I had needed soothing earlier this morning, Cassie needs it now. She's right. I can't run, I need to face this, whether it breaks me or not.

I know now, I'm not alone.


	39. Chapter 39: Story Telling

**_It's very important that you vote on the poll on my profile, sequel? Yes? No?_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

_'Story Telling'_

I walked into my living room and found the Cullens, Caius, Sam and Jacob, but what surprised me the most was that Bat, Hans, Gregorio and Irina joined them. Esme and Carlisle embraced me, along with Sam and Irina. We all took our seats.

"So, what's the story?" Emmett asked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. I smiled at him, and he happily returned it.

"Yes, it would seem we have some explaining to do." Hans mused "Firstly, my name is Hans, this is Gregorio and this is Bat." He gestured to them "You already know Irina."

"Whoa." Sam said, he was looking at me intently. "What's up with your eyes?" He asked with a nervous chuckle. I smiled and released him from my stare.

"I can answer that." Bat said, while looking at me for confirmation. I nodded my head, my hand latched onto Edward's tightly.

"You all know how vampires can gain certain gifts, depending on their human life, correct?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, my power is my venom. It allows me to give vampires a power. However," he held is hand up to stop the barrage of questions. "if I bite a vampire who already had a power, that power would be increased in strength. As you have seen with Bella." All stunned eyes turned towards me.

"The eyes, are a side effect." Gregorio told them "I have a theory, Sam, you looked into Bella's eyes, what did you feel?" Sam stiffened at being addressed by the Guardian vampire.

"I couldn't look away, even when I tried, I could only look away when Bella stopped looking at me." He confessed.

"Yes, Bella's eyes resemble a hypnotic swirl that captures your gaze, you are only able to look away when she does. I'm sure that with practice, you could limit the gaze, Bella, only making people stare at you when you wish." Gregorio told me. I nodded my head. Bat cleared his throat and took over.

"Bella was already very powerful when I bit her. Her strength and speed has increased, but not by a lot. What you saw in the clearing was Bella's enhanced power." He turned to me, secrets held in his ruby eyes.

"Before, you were only able to control fire, earth, wind and water. Correct?" He asked me, I nodded my head, curious as to where he was going with this.

"Well, now you also have power over other properties, more specific properties or elements. For one example, lightning and thunder." He told me with a smirk. My eyebrows rose. We didn't know what I was able to do as Hans was afraid that I may not be able to control it, I guess that now that Bat has seen the full extent of my power, that he can break down what his venom has done to me.

"Bella's eyes are a side effect, everyone had one when they wake up from my venom." Carlisle looked intrigued, he always loved information.

"Wake up?" He questioned. I knew what Bat was talking about and I held back a shudder.

"When I bite someone, they undergo the fire of the change, just like when we were turned into vampires." Everyone's eyes widened and I couldn't help the shudder that over took my spine. In total, I have experienced the 'change' for ten days total, including my first change into my hybrid state.

Bat's venom was something more though, it was like it was its own being, so much hotter. Although I didn't experience the flames for nine days, that one day I spent with Bat's venom was enough for me to wish it was nine days.

"You went through the fire again?" Rosalie asked me, her eyes wide with worry and awe. I heaved a deep sigh and nodded my head.

"Whoa." Emmett breathed, leaning back in his chair.

"I thought after your first change, you'd be put off something like that altogether." Sam told me, half of his lips curled into a smirk. I felt Edward stiffen beside me, I looked at him curiously and he turned his horrified gaze on me.

"You were changing for nine days?!" He whisper yelled. I understood then, he had seen my transformation in either Sam or Jacob's mind. I never revealed the means of my change to the Volturi, nor did I the Guardians.

"What?!" Caius screeched. I took a deep breath and met Sam and Jacobs apologizing eyes, I smiled at them, letting them know I wasn't mad.

"Well, I was going through the fire of the change for nine days." I told them, not meeting anyone's gaze. "It was…brutal…" I shuddered at the word. "Because I had Sam's blood and the venom from the nomad vampire in my blood stream, it caused havoc. Sam's werewolf blood was trying to heal the bite on my neck, trying to fight off the venom, while the venom was fighting the blood and healing process."

I clenched my teeth, remembering the pain of my change. The fire and cold sweat that would overtake my body, being out of control, not being strong enough to keep my screams to myself.

"I came out half and half in the end. But now, due to Bat's venom, I'm more vampire than wolf" I sad, my eyes anguished as I gazed at Sam and Jacob. They gave me sad smiles.

The night continued on with a torrent of questions and explanations, going into detail on my new-found power and the effect Bat's venom has taken on different people. Caius was just as curious as I as to why the Volturi let someone like him slip through our fingers.

Caius' phone started to ring; he excused himself and ran into the forest for some privacy.

"I love you." Edward murmured softly into my ear, as Emmett was going over the reasons why my new found control over thunder was cool.

"I love you too." I replied. He kissed me softly on the lips, not getting to physical because our families were here.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked over to the window wall to see my father with one eyebrow raised, holding the phone out to me. I smirked and kissed Edward once more before taking the phone from his hands, running into the forest.

"Hello?" I asked curiously into the phone.

"Isabella!" I heard Aro's over enthusiastic voice on the other end. "How are you dear?" He asked softly. I talked with my uncle for a little while more until he got to the point of why he was calling.

"Oh…" I said.


	40. Chapter 40: Everyone's Against Me

_I need you to vote on the poll on my profile, anyone who hasn't already._

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

_'Everyone's Against Me'_

I walked back to the Cullen mansion with a sense of dread in my mind. Although I complied with Aro's wishes, I wanted nothing more than to be with Edward.

But, I made a commitment. I have to go back home.

Aro, Caius and Marcus took me in, when I had no where (besides La Push) to go. Volterra is my home. I do miss everyone there, and the Cullens would visit, wouldn't they?

It will be painful for me to be away from Edward, but Volterra needs me. Aro said that the castle and all its inhabitants miss me, I miss them too. Volterra is my home, I need to protect it. I need to train, try to control my new found power and the hypnotizing gaze of my eyes. God knows that Forks isn't big enough for that, I may just blow the whole town up!

"Edward?" I call softly, my feet gently gliding up the staircase to the front door. My imprint steps out of it, a broken expression on his face. He must've heard Caius' thoughts. I open my mouth to speak but suddenly found it busy, Edward's lips anxious on mine.

We broke apart and he rested his forehead against mine, both our eyes closed, our unneeded breath ragged.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered to me. He knew I had to do this, Aro needs me, he told me that he had important news once I return home, yet he wouldn't reveal what it was.

He took my hand and led me into the forest, sprinting towards the west. Less than a minute later we had arrived at the meadow. I didn't have time to take in its beauty, for Edwards lips were on mine once more.

* * *

Emmett refused to even let me pack my bags for Volterra until we had played a round of baseball. The teams were as follows; Everyone vs. Me.

Handicap much?

The wolves didn't want to play, they're more into football. So it's the Cullens and the Volturi against me, Emmett was beaming at the idea.

"You're going down Squirt!" He told me, using the nickname he had to honourably bestowed upon me, I hated it.

"Watch who you're calling 'Squirt' Teddy bear!" I responded with a smirk, he growled at what I called him. I was pitching first, and no one worried about me using my wings or teleportation, considering that I cannot use them anymore.

Upon re-entering the house with Edward, our hair messy and clothes dirty, I was given news from Gregorio, bringing my mood down further.

"_Bella…You know the sins, correct?" He asked me, a sad look on his face. I nodded my head. "Suicide is a sin, Bella. You nearly died last night, and…" he seemed to be warring with himself, not wanting to tell me._

"_I was speaking to God. Because of the…sin…he has taken away your Guardian privileges, such as teleportation, and your wings." I was shocked, I didn't feel any different, but when I tried to pull my wings out of my body, they would not budge._

"_You must prove to God that you deserve to be a Guardian. Only then will he grant you those gifts." He told me._

I sighed, thinking about it, I had been such an idiot. Now I needed to figure out how to prove myself to God. I grabbed one of the many baseballs from the bag, we would need a lot, considering how hard we hit.

I stood on the pitcher's mound, my pack brothers to the side of the clearing, cheering for me. Renata was up to bat. I held the ball in one of my hands, completely still. I smirked and flicked my wrist, I saw the ball soaring and I had to restrain myself from using the wind to make it go faster. I'll save that for Emmett.

Renata hit the ball dead on and it was sent flying over our heads, she started running around the vastly spaced bases. I took off, edging near the forest. I stopped for a moment and watched as the ball neared the forest, Renata was at second base.

I bent my knees and hung my head, gaining power. I pushed myself off the ground, not needing the wind to get me high enough for the ball. I caught the ball and angled my body towards Renata, using the wind to slightly guide my body to home base, right in front of hers.

I landed on my two feet, the smirk never leaving my face, Renata slid, trying to slow herself down but it didn't help, she crashed into my body, the sound of two rocks being slammed together. I smirked and bounced the ball off her forehead.

"Tag." I said as the pack erupted into a roar of laughter, Renata chuckled once as she got up.

Everyone: 0, Bella: 1.

Next up to bat, Jasper. Caius had decided to sit the game out, he prefers watching crappy reality television than Baseball. He finds watching the humans absolutely hilarious.

Jasper nodded to me, the aluminium Bat gripped firmly in his scar ridden hands. I flicked my rest and the ball soared high above our heads, leaning towards Jasper's bat nicely. Jasper hit the ball straight forward, to my left, as I had hoped. I dashed out, and grabbed the ball, meeting Jasper at Second base.

Everyone: 0, Bella: 2. Things are looking my way so far. I know that this will be the last thing I do with the Cullens and the Pack for a year. The Cullens could not leave, the Humans are already suspicious as to why they've spent three weeks from school, we can't have anyone guessing what they are, like I had.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Teddy Bear (Emmett) walk – more like strut, to the hitters plate. He winked at me before he spread his feet apart, bat held firm in his hands. I winked back.

I chucked the ball at him, and it started to slowly make its way to Emmett, it was as fast as a humans throw and I saw Emmett smirk at me. The ball was a metre away from him when I decided it was time to abuse the handicap I had received.

I was allowed to use my power.

I picked up the wind, spinning the ball as fast as I could, it was in Esme's hand before he could even blink.

"What the…how the…" He talked to himself. I saw the pack snicker and Rosalie put her palm on her forehead, muttering about monkeys.

I repeated the same notion twice more, striking him out. It was my turn to bat.

Alice was pitching, a brilliant smile on her face, I smiled back, infected by her euphoria. Everyone else was spread out and around the pitch, except for Esme and myself. I stood normally, the bat in one of my hands, resting on my shoulder.

The pack continued to cheer for me and I used my free hand to give them a thumbs up.

"Ready?" Alice called. I smiled and nodded my head.

Her wrist flicker out, the ball travelling at a speed humans wouldn't be able to comprehend. I hit it with the bat, using only my right hand. I hit it so hard that the bat snapped in half, it was a good thing Esme brought spares.

I was already at second base when the ball started to soar higher, I doubt anyone saw me. I decided to slow down. I saw Edward run for the ball, being the fastest vampire. He caught it and turned towards home plate, only to find me standing on it, and innocent smile on my lips.

Esme was giggling quietly behind me and I turned around to beam at her, I would miss her dearly, I would miss everyone.

We continued playing baseball for hours, we only stopped when I had to start packing, or I'd miss the flight. Caius, Cassey and the others had already packed.

We laughed and joked around, everyone was having a good time. We finished up baseball with a very sulky Emmett.

Everyone: 0, Bella: 241 was the final score.


	41. Chapter 41: Fourth

**Chapter Forty-One**

_'Fourth'_

I held back mercury tears as I said my goodbye's to the Cullens, we were at the airport, and they had refused to let me say goodbye at the house.

I had already farewelled the Pack, promising to visit as soon as possible. Now was the hardest part. I had hugged everyone, starting with Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle then Emmett. They had left me alone with Alice and Edward.

"I'll miss you so much!" Also cried into my shoulder. I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It's only a year. I'll call every chance that I get. I'll make you a deal," I said, trying to contain my sisters hysteria. "Once you arrive in Volterra, You, Rosalie, Renata, Chelsea and I will go shopping?" Her sobs immediately ceased, and her frame no longer shook. She took her head out of my shoulder.

"Did you just _offer _to take _me _shopping?" She whispered, awestruck. It took everything I had not to burst into laughter at her mood swing. I nodded my head and gave her one last hug, leaving me with Edward.

I placed my hands in his and slowly brought him forward. My lips meeting his in the sweetest kiss I have ever experienced. We broke apart and I couldn't help the painful tear that escaped my eye. Our foreheads were resting together as we whispered our one word good-bye.

"Forever." He told me, his breath fanning over my senses.

"Forever." I agreed. With that, I turned and boarded the plane, not turning back in fear that I may never be able to leave.

* * *

"Isabella!" Aro called enthusiastically! We had arrived back to the Volterra castle, back home.

"How wonderful it is to see you!" He continued, enveloping me in a hug. I giggled at his happy-go-lucky nature.

"It's good to be home, Uncle."

"How come he is the only Uncle that gets a hug?" I heard a familiar disinterested voice call. I smiled into Aro's chest and backed away, wrapping my arms around Marcus.

"It is good to see you." I told him honestly.

The Guard filed into the throne room, all greeting me. I wasn't surprised when Jane and Alec ignored me altogether, I'm actually happy that they did. Everyone quietened as the three Volturi leaders took their thrones.

"Now, we have some very pleasant news." Aro began.

The air that surrounded me was tense with either fear or anticipation, I preferred to assume the latter. I wanted this announcement over with, I have been craving to attend the music room since our plane landed in Italy.

"As you can all see, our Dearest Isabella has returned from the States." Aro told the Guard, sending a fond smile in my direction. I knew that Jane was seething inside, she wants to be his favourite.

"We missed you like the world, Bella." He told me, I slowly nodded my head, bowing it.

"That is why we have finally come to the decision that you deserve a…promotion…of sorts." I could see a glint of mischief in Aro's eyes. He knows something that I don't and it's driving me insane. My father was smiling fondly, and the bored and uninterested eyes that I usually see with Marcus was gone, instead they were replaced by some sort of pride.

"Isabella, you have served the Vampire Kingdom well, protecting us from harm's way, helping to enforce our laws and rules. Many fear you and many love you, please, Isabella, we would like you to join our Council. The Three Rulers."

Everyone was stunned, although no one more than I. My eyes were wide as I processed what Aro had just asked me.

He wants me to join them, to help rule the vampires. I would be considered _royalty_. I never much liked attention, but now, as a hybrid, it didn't bother me. Did I want to help my fathers and uncles rule? Yes, yes I do.

I felt a smile creeping upon my face, and my family was beaming. Demetri was holding Renata in his arms, as Felix was with Cassie. I saw Santiago slowly edging towards Chelsea, like he wanted to do the same.

"It would be an honour." I whispered, gob-smacked.

Aro's face lit up like a Childs on Christmas day. Marcus' pride was now on his face, though he did not smile. Caius was smiling softly.

"Then I believe a celebration is in order! We will arrange a ball in the following months." Aro told the Guard. He then dismissed us – them. I was no longer head of the Guard, I was a Volturi leader. Queen, I guess. I hope no one calls me that.

"Congratulations!" Cassie told me, giving me a hug. Renata and Chelsea followed suit, as Demetri and Felix brought me into a double hug.

I was left with only my father and Uncles in the room. That when I noticed it, a fourth throne, just to the right of Caius, in between he and Aro.

"Car to sit?" My father asked me softly, gesturing to the chair beside him.

The chair was a mahogany brown and was old English Gothic styled. The cushions were a deep lilac, different from the other three thrones my uncles and father occupied.

"Wait, wait, wait." Marcus said, standing from his chair. I stopped on the first step that led to the higher ground the chairs constantly sat upon. Marcus walked behind his chair and pulled something out of a bag, he came back around holding what looking like black fabric in his hands.

"Your cloak." He told me. Everyone in the Volturi wears cloaks, but the Leaders are different, a darker shade of black, the clasps a blood red.

I bowed my head as Marcus put the cloak around me. It was very comfortable and the deepest shade of black that I've seen my father occupy the whole time I've known him.

I opened my eyes when I heard Marcus fix the clasp, I looked down and found it a sterling gold, different from the blood red I've seen other wear.

"We thought that would be more fitting." My father told me, smiling, I returned it and made my way up the last steps, coming to the new throne, my throne.

I sat down and I felt like I belonged, like this is where I'm supposed to be, home.

I'm counting down the days until I see Edward again, I don't know whether Alice has seen a vision of this, I hope not. It would be a lovely surprise.

I smiled as I looked around the room.

This is where I'm supposed to be.

I will build something for Meghan in the garden, like a memorial, I will train the Guard and help to rule the vampires. I will wait for Edward and the Cullens, and I will visit the wolf pack, my wolf pack.

It's my life, and I can now live it to the fullest extent.


	42. Epilogue: Dustin

**_This chapter is written in Third Person._**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_'Dustin'_

Isabella quickly learned that you cannot be soft when you're a leader of the Volturi. There isn't room for kindness, or caring. You need to be quick, swift, in what you do.

She's always been kind-hearted, Bella. Although she's fought in wars for the Volturi, ruling over the vampire kingdom is a whole other duty. She faces things nearly every day.

"We found him feeding in the city." Felix told her while holding an unknown vampire by the neck. It's a law known to the entire vampire world that feeding in Volterra is off limits, the Volturi are very protective of their city.

"What's your name?" Isabella asked the rule breaking vampire.

"Dustin." He told her, malice in his voice. He regarded the Volturi queen with hate filled eyes. He didn't know the rules, he was obviously a new born.

It's rare to find a newborn without a sire, the person who changed them, not many vampires have the control to stop feeding, and not many can be bothered to change a person and then leave them be.

"You've broken the rules, Dustin." Isabella told him, her voice a monotone. Her father taught her how to not become emotionally involved in the affairs brought to her knowledge, she knew it had to be done. There was no room for kindness.

Isabella still loves and cares for her families and friends, but she's the ruler that she has to be, she's the fighter she has to be. She fights with only rage and anger, how it's supposed to be. She rules with an icy demeanour, and only those who know her realise that she dos love them.

To the outside vampire world, she is cold-hearted, just like her father and brothers, Caius, Aro and Marcus. It's how it's supposed to be.

"Rules?" Dustin asked incredulously. "Well, rules are made to be broken." He told her, spitting on her shoe and grinning sadistically. Bella paid the venom on her shoe no heed as she stared the vampire down, encasing him in her hypnotic gaze.

"Not these rules." She told him. She nodded to Felix and Demetri, her older brothers, giving them the signal to dispatch the stupid little vampire. He was no more than twenty-years old, shame.

Isabella ran to her chambers, the venom of the now dead newborn eating through her shoes. She hissed in anger as she threw them into the bin. She walked over to her closet to find a new pair.

Her closet was filled to the brim with dressed and cloaks, only a small section for casual wear, such as jeans and shirts. Because she is royalty, she must dress in the appropriate manner. Today Isabella was wearing a red cocktail dress, it ran to just above her knees, and had thin straps going over her cold shoulders. She picked up a pair of matching red heels, and slipped them onto her feet quickly.

Red suited Isabella; it was a nice vibrant contrast to her pale white skin and new topaz orbs. Isabella missed her light brown eyes, although she liked her new topaz. She had been working on her hypnotic eyes for weeks, trying to reign in the swirl, and after three weeks, she succeeded. The brown swirls will only appear in her eyes when she wishes.

She has been gaining control over her power of the elements, mastering lightning and thunder, right now she is working on paper. She knew that she had to be in Volterra, although she wishes she was at Forks with the Cullens. With her Edward, her imprint.

She's too scared to visit, or ask them to visit, what would they think of her new role in the Volturi? Would the shun her for all that she's done? She couldn't bear to lose Edward again. Being away from her imprint causes Isabella not only emotional pain, but physical too, on rare days she cannot even walk from her throne, or train the Guards.

She calls him nearly every night, making the pain disappear for a little while. Alice, her clairvoyant sister, has been banned from looking into Isabella's future, Edward couldn't bear to see his love, yet not be with her, it's killing him.

Isabella's brother, Aro, is planning a ball in the following months, inviting many different covens to come and celebrate for no apparent reason, he promised her that he would not make a big deal about her new found leadership, she's holding him to his word.

Isabella knows that she's changed, but she knows it vital, she wasn't about to pass up making history, she likes being a ruler. During her twenty-five years of being an immortal, Bella gained a cocky attitude that everyone has come to expect and love, she's unique, Isabella, in her kindness, love and mood-swings.

Everyone knows that one day, she will rule all, and she will be loved.


	43. SEQUEL

**The first chapter of the sequel is up! The sequel is called 'Artificial Euphoria'.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xx.**


End file.
